


Firsts

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Mark, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Markjin, Domestic smut, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Jinyoung, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Jinyoung, Top!Mark, True Love, Veterinarian Mark, bottom!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Everyone has their firsts. First time walking, first word, first day at school, first love, first kiss, first heartbreak, first time in the throws of passion. Stories that make you think back on your past to reflect on the choices that lead you to where you currently were. Be they good firsts, or bad, they still always had a significant impact on your life. A lot of people liked to make things that helped remember firsts. Photo books, memory walls, a ticket stub hidden behind the bills in someone's wallet. Regardless of what the first thing was, it was always remembered. Always.( a series of firsts for the domestic life of mark tuan and his partner park jinyoung.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was the work of a prompt sent to me by janelle, it was only supposed to be 2k but well, we should know by now that i'm not able to do stuff like that. anyway, i hope you all enjoy this disgustingly sweet domestic markjin!

Everyone has their firsts. First time walking, first word, first day at school, first love, first kiss, first heartbreak, first time in the throws of passion. Stories that make you think back on your past to reflect on the choices that lead you to where you currently were. Be they good firsts, or bad, they still always had a significant impact on your life. A lot of people liked to make things that helped remember firsts. Photo books, memory walls, a ticket stub hidden behind the bills in someone's wallet. Regardless of what the first thing was, it was always remembered. Always. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Jinyoung to be late, it was even more common for him to fall asleep on the sofa after work. Lately all the long hours at the firm had him sliding into the apartment he shared with his long time boyfriend beyond exhausted at the most random times of night. Mark was generally already in bed by the time Jinyoung got home which neither of them liked, but Jinyoung always insisted that Mark not risk his own sleep on account of him. Jinyoung would come home to find dinner waiting for him on the stove with a love note from Mark, he would eat it happily before unwinding on the sofa as to not interrupt his boyfriends slumber. Regardless of how often Jinyoung stressed that Mark should not wait up for him and needed to take care of himself, Mark never slept well without Jinyoung by his side. He always needed that secure weight pushed up against his back, those strong arms wrapped around him to let him know the world was alright. Tonight was a normal night for them, Mark tossed and turned in their giant king sized bed, unhappy with the state of how light the bed next to him felt. Rolling over finally unable to take it anymore he looked at the clock- it was around 3am. He saw an empty bed and immediately started to worry. Jinyoung had never been this late before. Even if he fell asleep on the sofa when he came home Jinyoung eventually woke up and came to bed. 

Getting out from under the warm covers, Mark threw on one of Jinyoung's hoodies and left their bedroom. Mark padded his way down the hall to find his boyfriend sprawled out on the living room sofa- shirt still tucked in, jacket still on, food on the table now cold. The poor thing had probably sat down to eat and knocked out cold. Mark worried for his health seeing the state of him. It was clear exhaustion had taken over his body with how much he had been working. Moving closer to the sofa Mark sat gently on the edge of it and just watched Jinyoung’s steady breathing. The at peace look on his face was a sight to see. He looked younger when he slept, less like the weight of the world was currently sitting on his shoulders. Mark couldn’t help but smirk to himself and think back to the first time he had met Jinyoung- to almost all of their firsts really. The whirlwind that had been their time together over the last 4 years of knowing each other. How he knew from the first day that Jinyoung was the one he wanted to be with forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“WAH! NO WAIT!” Mark yelled after the bus, whimpering as he saw it pull away from the curb of the designated bus stop. As he finally got to the waiting area he came to a stop, gasping for air from having sprinted for such a long period of time. Mark started leaning against the glass divider as he gathered his bearings. Sad he had missed the bus yet again. This would make 4 nights in a row.

He would have been on time really, but of course right at last minute someone brought a puppy with a broken foot into his clinic, and who could honestly say no to that? As soon as the pup was all patched up and well on his way he locked up the small little office he had, and bolted for the last bus of the night. Clearly he didn’t run fast enough, but to be fair gym was not his strongest subject in school. 

Sure, he could have called his boyfriend Jaebum- but that would have meant getting yelled at for waking him up, and a lecture about how it was stupid to take in animals after business hours. A fight they had time and time again. Mark knew walking would take forever but in his already exhausted state a fight with his boyfriend was the last thing he wanted. Once Mark felt gathered enough to walk he pulled his jacket closer to cut some of the night’s chill and started for the direction of his apartment. 

He didn’t know how long he had been walking for when he reached a somewhat troublesome area of town. Not that it was high in crime, but held a lot of various bars that lead to more drunk people than Mark was comfortable with. Sure there were alleyways like this all over the city, thin narrow strips with tiny cramped bars where the working man went to let off steam after a long day at the office. If he wanted to add an extra 10 minutes to his trip he could have easily taken a different route but he was exhausted. Mark just kept his head down and speed up his movements to hopefully bypass any unwanted trouble. 

Probably a bad idea, not looking always lead to more trouble. It came as no surprise when a small outside bar fight startled him, causing him to jump out of the way and in turn run headfirst into someone coming out of a nearby bar. The force from both their movements caused them to topple over into an empty clearing outside of the bar the stranger had emerged from. Mark fell on top of the other with a soft thud and groaned at his knees skidded along the concrete. When he was finally able to process what happened he went into panic mode.

“I’m so sorry! Oh god I am so sorry, sir I didn’t mean to.” Mark was fumbling over his words as he tried to scramble to his feet. Luckily the other male didn’t seem bothered by the sudden fall, he just kept trying to assure Mark it was really okay over his loud worrying. Mark quickly helped the man to his feet and started brushing off his slightly dirty jacket.

“Really! It’s okay. A simple accident! Are you okay, uh...” The man moved to still Mark, taking both his hands in his own to get him to stop fussing over a little dirt. 

“I’m Mark.. Tuan Mark” he blurted out when he finally stopped long enough to see the man’s face. He was. Wow. Carved from stone practically. Every detail, every flaw, every perfection… it was a thing of art. He suddenly felt very hot. All over hot. The chill of the night seemingly vanished from his otherwise cold skin.

“Park Jinyoung.” He flashed a smile that had Mark hearing angels. 

“I hope you are okay, I should have been looking-” he frowned, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his knees. Why did he always have to be so clumsy? 

“I wasn’t looking either. Really, are you okay?” Jinyoung gave him a once over and and frowned when he saw the rip in Mark’s pants. He moved to sit Mark on a nearby stool, and got down to look carefully at his knees. Mark frowned at the care, not wanting someone to fuss over him.

“I assure you it’s just some scrapes! I have antibiotic at home.” Mark didn’t want Jinyoung to fuss over him. Those kind eyes were still making his body uncomfortably hot. 

Jinyoung didn’t seem to want to hear it as he pulled a package of cleansing towels from his bag and started to wipe Mark’s wounds. He took such delicate care of tending to him that Mark felt his heart swell. Every delicate and calculated movement had Mark’s heartbeat speeding up. He watched the way Jinyoung’s fingers carefully moved the rip in his jeans to clean everything up before he blew on the irritated skin in hopes of calming down the road rash. Mark felt his entire face, neck, and chest blush at the affection. 

“You are very sweet, I-” Mark started before a rather large man slurred out of the bar they were sitting in front of, glancing down at the two of them he snarled in a way that made Mark quickly look away.

“FAGS! Get out of public with that sick shit! Nobody wants to see that!” The drunk guy yelled as he stumbled by. Mark felt his heart twist at the words before he hung his head even lower. Not ashamed to love who he loved, but more worried that Jinyoung would fear from the comments and pull away.

“Can you believe that jerk!” Jinyoung sighed and looked at the man stumbling away, his hands were still resting on Mark’s legs which he was silently thankful for. 

“It happens. Please don’t trouble yourself more. Thank you so much for all your help.” Mark smiled wide, eyes crinkling at how warm he felt from the stranger's kindness. Jinyoung looked a bit in awe before he returned the smile. Close by where they had fallen a phone rang, Jinyoung reached out thinking it was his own but got confused at the name flashing up on the screen: BOYFRIEND!!

Mark looked down to see why Jinyoung looked so confused and quickly took his phone away, pocketing it before he looked down in shame. Jinyoung looked uncomfortable once Mark had taken back his phone and it was making Mark want to climb in a hole. He never wanted Jinyoung to look at him that way, and of course his mind went to his first initial fear when the drunk man yelled at them. 

“I didn’t mean to touch someone taken. I am so sorry if I overstepped!” Jinyoung was flustered, standing up quickly bowing his head to apologize. Mark was confused to say the least. 

“No no! What?? No it’s okay! Truth be told he probably would have laughed and left me on the floor. He’s not very traditional as far as this kind of stuff is concerned.” Mark laughed it off as if what happened wasn’t a big deal all all. Internally he felt so small, but was surprised when Jinyoung pulled him to his feet. 

“Nobody should leave you on the floor! If he does that he is not worthy of your time. Not to overstep but… I would never leave my partner on the floor if he fell. That is so cruel.” Jinyoung was so adamant it made Mark dizzy. The blush returning to the apples of his cheek as he looked away in a shy manor.

“Are you…Wait...”

“No, but I stand by what I said. Nobody should be left hurt that’s just not right.”

“Thank you for your concern. I.. it’s complicated. But I appreciate your kindness, really.” Mark smiled again, bowing his head politely. 

“Why are you out alone? He should be walking you home.” 

“I missed my bus, I was walking myself home. It’s.. not far. I mean it is but I am almost home now.” He rattled off his address as he made sure he had everything he needed to get moving again, and Jinyoung frowned. 

“That is a hour walk from here, please let me drive you. I would feel horrible if you had to walk.” Jinyoung was already pulling his keys out of his pocket. 

“I do not want to trouble you!” Mark threw his hands up to assure Jinyoung he was okay. He took a step forward towards Jinyoung and almost went down again from the pain in his knees. Jinyoung just sighed and moved to turn his back to Mark. 

“Up. Let's go! I’m taking you home.” He patted his back for Mark to get up. Mark just gasped and went to say no, his boyfriend would have killed them both if he saw that kind of gesture, but he was tired and Jinyoung was so kind. He carefully jumped up and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung worked to adjust Mark by holding his legs up. 

“If this makes you feel uncomfortable let me know. I don’t wish to overstep.” Jinyoung made clear as he started to walk, Mark was simply entranced by Jinyoung’s cologne that it took him a moment to register that he was being spoken to. 

“No, thank you! Your kindness is seemingly never ending. It’s rare these days.” Mark smiled to himself as he moved to cling closer to Jinyoung who carried them easily to where his car was parked. 

He assisted Mark inside the car easily before handing Mark over the gps for him to punch in the address. Mark was quick to enter it in before he put it back up on the dash and buckled himself in. 

“So what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a veterinarian. I just opened my own clinic not far from here a few months ago.” He smiled wide, happily thinking to his little shop. 

“So young too! What an accomplishment.”

“What do you do?” 

“I’m in law school, working at a firm part time until I pass the final exam. I hope to stay on as a lawyer once I do!”

“Wah! So impressive. I thought most lawyers were rude and cold. You are something special Jinyoung.” Mark beamed wide and Jinyoung returned the sentiment. 

“As are you Mark. I don’t own any animals but if I did I would feel comfortable bringing them to you.” Jinyoung spoke so fondly Mark was unable to hide his smile. That meant more to Mark than Jinyoung would ever know. He blushed and bowed his head thankful for everything the night had given him so far. 

Looking out of the window at the sights the rest of the car ride was spent non stop talking. There were still the traditional formalities but by close to the end they were talking as if they had known each other their whole life. Mark and Jinyoung had this unspoken comfort around each other that had Mark almost feeling upset his house was so close, despite knowing how tired he was and that sleeping was something he should have been doing hours ago. 

“Promise me soon you will watch that drama! I’m serious you will like it.” Mark made clear seeing his apartment, Jinyoung just smiled pulling up outside of the building before he parked the car. 

“I promise, here give me your info so I may tell you my thoughts once I’ve finished.” Jinyoung handed over his phone and Mark was quick to add all of his contact information in before handing it back to Jinyoung. 

“I hope to hear from you soon.” He pulled out his phone to check if the text he’d send had gone through only to see 17 missed called from his boyfriend. With wide eyes he undid his seatbelt knowing it was time to get inside.

“Is everything okay?” Jinyoung worried at Mark’s sudden panic, not sure what could have caused it as he saw a Motorcycle pull up behind them. Mark cursed to himself and was quick to bow to Jinyoung before he got out. Reminding him to contact him soon. Maybe if he kept his head down Jaebum wouldn’t see him running towards the front door. 

“WAH! WHO IS THIS? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” JB was enraged, getting off his bike quickly to rush over to Mark. Mark whimpered and put his hands up to try and calm JB down but he saw the fire in his lovers eyes. 

“Please Jaebum don’t! I fell walking home and he tended to me, was kind enough to drive me home since I hurt my knees.” Jinyoung didn’t mean to listen in but with how fast Mark moved it was hard not to. The second he saw JB rushing towards him Jinyoung was climbing out of the car quick to defend Mark, even if his eyes screamed for him to not get involved. 

“You let another man touch your skin?” JB raised his hand and Mark winced, moving his face away quickly. 

“WAH! He couldn’t walk, what was he supposed to do? Crawl home?” Jinyoung yelled as he got closer, reaching out to stop JB’s hand from moving any further. JB just yanked his hand away and glared between the two.

“Why were you walking home in the first place, can’t you take the bus like normal?” 

“I missed the bus. A puppy came in last minute with a broken paw so I got out late. He was kind in driving me after my fall, please don’t do this. You promised to work on your temper.” Mark frowned, JB just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets as he distanced himself from Mark. 

“Always doing work after hours, how many times have I told you to not be so stupid? Also if you answered the phone when I called, I would not be mad like this. But I have been calling you all night worried that you hadn’t yet told me you were home!” He tried to make an excuse for his anger and Mark just sighed. 

“I am tired, I am also home safe. You didn’t have to come all the way out here, you have work early.”

“I was so worried you weren’t answering me, then I see you getting out of the car with some strange man what am I to think? Get inside the house I’m spending the night.” 

“Is that proper of you? He has not invited you to spend the night with him. You can’t just decide these things on your own.” Jinyoung snapped and JB moved to get in his face, Jinyoung didn’t bat an eye. He stood up taller to compare his body type to the others.

“My relationship doesn’t concern you. I’m sure he’s happy you were tending to him but I will decide what is best for him.” JB made clear gritting his teeth as he talked. The tone of his voice and the way he spoke as if Mark was some object had Jinyoung seeing red. He was about to snap back but Mark’s hand on their chests snapped him to earth. He looked down at Mark’s pleading eyes and his face softened.

“He will decide what is best for himself, he is his own person.” Jinyoung made clear, almost enjoying the way JB had to fight to control his anger. 

“Don’t think you know him just because you helped him up. This conversation is over.” JB looked about ready to kill someone, and Mark could only sigh. He moved both hands to push JB back towards the entrance of the building, making it clear they would talk once they got inside. 

“I will be going. Mark have a good night.” He bowed his head and Mark was more conflicted than ever. Nobody had ever stood up for him like that before, he felt so drawn to Jinyoung but he was leaving. Mark wanted him to stay, and JB to go but no. He watched Jinyoung get in the car and drive away. His heart sank the further the car became but he was quickly pulled up to his apartment by JB.

He wanted the night to be over but JB had other plans. They fought viciously that night, going back and forth about how Mark needed to be more aware of what was going on. How JB couldn’t keep fighting off all these men that wanted Mark, something Mark found to be beyond stupid since Jinyoung was the first person outside of their friend circle Mark had spoken to since they started to dare. In the end however Mark caved as he always did, letting Jaebum think he was right and saying sorry close to a million times. Finally after what felt like hours they were laying in bed, as soon as Jaebum was asleep Mark reached for his phone to connect it to the charger, seeing that he had a new message from Jinyoung. 

**Jinyoung:** I hope you are safe, I am sorry if I caused a rift between you and your partner. I stand firm in what I said in the alley, you deserve better. A soul as beautiful as yours should never be trapped like that. I don’t want to overstep, I know we only just met. Is it… wrong of me to say I wanted to hold you close and protect you from him? Why I feel like this… it scares me. But, I hope to see you again. Soon if you will let me. 

**Mark:** I don’t wish you to be scared, if I made you feel some type of unwanted way I am sorry! You made me very happy tonight. Nobody has ever defended me as you did. That means a great deal to me. Don’t worry about Jaebum, he is stubborn in his ways. We… fought but I hope things will be calm now. If you had held me close I wouldn’t have known how to react, I… wouldn’t have wanted you to let go. This is dangerous Jinyoung, but I would be a fool to say I don’t wish to see you again. I do, very much soon. Soon. 

**Jinyoung:** Please rest now, you have had a long night. If you wouldn’t mind I would like to stop by sometime this week? Maybe drive you home instead of you taking the bus. I work in that area and do not live far from you so it would be of no trouble for me. Do not answer yet, please sleep. Enjoy your dreams as I enjoyed the night. Goodnight Mark.

Mark sighed, setting his phone down on the bedside table. “Goodnight Jinyoung.” He whispered before rolling over closer to Jaebum. It was the first night he felt wrong when Jaebum wrapped his arms around him in response. Mark thought he loved Jaebum, but he guessed he found out what it meant to feel real love earlier. He was conflicted, but he slept. Jinyoung wanted him to rest, he couldn’t let him down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Car rides became their solace. Mark wasn’t sure how it started, or maybe he did and didn’t want to admit it because admitting it would make the situation real. Not that he knew what the situation even was. He did know that he started to look forward to the days that Jinyoung would pick him up from the clinic more than the days he had plans with Jaebum after work, or days he would take the bus. 

He hadn’t told JB about Jinyoung driving him home. Knowing how his boyfriend felt about Jinyoung made for any conversation regarding him nearly impossible. Jinyoung also never asked about JB which Mark was silently thankful for. He didn’t ever want to spend the little time he had with Jinyoung talking about someone that wasn’t him. He wanted to spend it learning every little thing he could about Jinyoung. 

It had been a few weeks, Mark wasn’t sure how long exactly but he doubted it really mattered. He was running a little behind tonight anyway, but he didn’t think that Jinyoung would be able to pick him up. They had talked earlier and with midterms right around the corner Jinyoung was spending all of his time studying, something that Mark strongly encouraged. It was close to the general time he would lock up, Mark was in the back making sure the animals that were recovering overnight for whatever reason had proper food and water before he heard the front bell. Raising an eyebrow he set down the giant bag of food before he moved to the front desk. 

“Can I help… Jinyoung, Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you’d be studying.” Mark cocked his head to the side, walking around the front desk to be closer to his friend.

“I got out early, drove by and saw all your lights were still on. I worry you don’t sleep enough so I wanted to see if you were still here. Are you with a patient?” Jinyoung shifted a little, shrugging. Mark looked up at Jinyoung to flash him a kind smile, Mark had forgotten that Jinyoung was slightly taller since he had only seen him sitting in a car or on one of their many facetime calls over the last few weeks. 

“Feeding the ones that will be here overnight. Do you want to help?” Mark offered and Jinyoung smiled wide, nodding his head. The two of them walked back to where all the various animals were kept. Mark smiled as some of the more vocal dogs started to bark at his presence as he resumed holding the bag and filling the bowls with food. “That is for the cats, can you fill those five bowls for me?”

Jinyoung smiled brightly and nodded his head, he was quick to do as asked of him. Grabbing the bag marked for the cats he filled each bowl meticulously with cat food, Mark just watched with pure admiration at how detail oriented Jinyoung was being. He had gotten caught staring by Jinyoung who stood upright and blushed.

“I want to make sure they all have the same amount! I don’t want the other cats to be jealous if one has more food.” He said and wow, Mark really was in trouble.  
“I don’t think they can see into each others cages, but I’m sure they appreciate it.” Mark beamed happily at Jinyoung. Finishing up his own bowls before he moved to get them in the cages. He spent some time checking on the animals as he set each food bowl down, happy to see ones that were feeling better while worrying on those that were still sick. Jinyoung did the same with the cats though none of them seemed impressed by him. He took it personally and pouted the 4th time he was ignored. 

When all the cat’s were fed he moved over to help Mark finish with the dogs. He admired the way Mark cared so much for the animals, leaning against the side of the cages as Mark finished with his final dog. Mark stood up and removed his white doctor's coat which Jinyoung definitely wasn’t admiring, not at all. 

“You must be so tired, I bet the days I don’t pick you up you’re always here this late.” Jinyoung frowned, not that he was really one to talk with how little sleep he had been getting recently. 

“I will be okay. Tomorrow is my day off, I finally have help! Even if I’m sure at some point I will wind up here to check on things.” Mark laughed, flicking the light off so the animals could rest before he nodded for Jinyoung to follow him out and into his office. It was small, as was the rest of the place but it was very Mark.

There were adorable drawings his younger pet owners had drawn for him, a funny picture of a cat and a dog hugging hung up behind his chair, and little touches of him on the desk. Jinyoung found it so endearing as he watched Mark pack up his things. Jinyoung moved to sit on the edge of the desk, playing with a little stuffed animal penguin that was hanging out next to his computer.

“That’s Kai” Mark smiled wide, taking the toy from Jinyoung and booping his nose with it. “He’s the one that comes out to comfort when we have to put loved ones to sleep.” Mark sighed and looked at the penguin, moving to set it back down next to Jinyoung.

“You do so much for everyone.” Jinyoung commented, a soft smile playing about his lips as he looked up to lock eyes with Mark.

“I do what the job requires silly!” Mark bit at his lower lip but Jinyoung could tell he was fighting back a smile. Mark moved to throw his bag over his shoulder, pushing in his desk chair.

“You do so much more, how can one person have a heart such as yours? I honestly have never seen one so big.” He stood up and casually slid his hands into his pockets.

“Don’t make me blush, I warned you that was dangerous.” Mark teased, moving to head for the door. 

His hand had just reached the handle when he felt himself being pulled back. Strong arms wrapped around him and even though it should have felt like it was hard to breathe, it was the first time in weeks Mark felt like he was actually breathing. Heart beating wildly in his chest, knowing damn well that with the arms wrapped around him Jinyoung could feel it, Mark let out a shaky breath. The weight of Jinyoung behind him soothing in so many ways, it was actually scary.

“I am scared, you did warn me this was dangerous but I have a hard time listening.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded shaky, Mark was almost worried but he knew his would be no stronger. A trembling hand came up to wrap around Jinyoung’s wrist. He knew he needed to push him away, to not feed into how good this all felt. How safe he felt.

“Jinyoung…” Mark breathed out, fingers gripping his wrist tighter but he couldn’t pull his arm off. He had no power to do so.

“Mark… I…” He went to finish, really he did. But Mark quickly turning around caught him off guard. Their eyes locked for but a second before he found the courage to do what he should have done weeks ago.

It wasn’t clear who kissed who first. All Mark knew was that within moments of turning around he was pinned back against the desk, his hands slid back to brace his body. Jinyoung’s hands were resting on the small of his back to help steady him, their lips pressed together in such a way that Mark was already desperate for air but not willing to pull back. Jinyoung’s lips so full against his own, tasting of his mango chapstick and whatever gum he had been earing previous to his visit. Mark whimpered into the kiss as his arms moved quickly wrapping around Jinyoung’s neck wanting to keep him as close as possible. 

Tilting his head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss Mark gladly welcomed the warmth of Jinyoung’s tongue into his mouth. Both battling against each other for control of the kiss. Mark eventually lost out which he didn’t mind at all. Jinyoung's fingers gripped tighter in the fabric of Mark's shirt to draw his body closer. Soft pants left their mouths hidden by how close their lips were. Mark felt like he was floating, his head spinning at the feeling if Jinyoung pressed against him. To Mark there was nothing wrong with them doing this which he should have felt scared about, he was cheating on his boyfriend after all. 

But his mind was calm, at peace. Fingers sliding from the back of his head to just under his chin running along the sharp edge of his jawline. There was a slight stubble that sent shivers down Marks spine. His body automatically pushing closer to Jinyoung. 

Eventually they had to pull back to breathe. Lips red and swollen as their foreheads stayed pushed together. Marks still trembling hand cupped Jinyoung’s cheek gently as they gathered themselves. Mark could have honestly stood there for hours exploring Jinyoung's mouth and considered it time well spent. 

When the both of them managed to calm their breathing down Jinyoung opened his eyes first, Mark didn’t yet have the courage. Jinyoung didn’t mind, he knew what happened was kind of big for both of them, instead of talking he simply placed a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips before he stood up straight. Mark’s hand curled in his shirt as he stayed close to Jinyoung. Neither ready to speak, not that either were ready to accept what happened was slightly wrong. Maybe it was their unspoken guilt but the second the front door opened Mark nearly jumped out of his skin. Confused he fixed his hair and pulled from Jinyoung to head outside of the office. JB stood there with his hands in his pockets not looking angry, but this was rare. 

“Jaebummie. What are you doing here?” He questioned, moving around the counter. Jaebum pulled him close and kissed at his lips lightly, confused at the taste of chapstick. 

“I was driving to yours and saw the lights on, you’re still here meaning you missed the bus. I wanted to drive you home.” He said with a soft smile, Mark raised an eyebrow before Jinyoung walked out of the office and Jaebum’s grip on his boyfriend tightened. 

“You! Why are you here!” He snapped, Mark had to pull back before Jaebum really hurt his arms. 

“He works near by. He came to help me feed the animals.” Mark smiled wide and put his hands on his boyfriends chest to calm him down. 

“You can’t just come into his life like this! This is his place of work.” Jaebum sounded annoyed and Mark sighed. All Jinyoung could do was laugh, walking around the counter to be closer. 

“You are here as well. I was assisting him in finishing his work before I offered to take him home. Though that should be more your job than mine.” Jinyoung said with an annoyed tone and shrugged it off further pissing off Jaebum. 

“I will be taking him home.” Jaebum made clear and moved to stand closer to Jinyoung. 

“Well we didn’t know you were going to swing by or I would have never came. I think that is poor communication. I am here now meaning you are no longer needed, I will take him home.” Jinyoung retorted. Jaebum looked at him closer and noticed the slight smear on Jinyoung’s chapstick. His eyes went a bit wide before he grabbed Jinyoung by his shirt moving to slam him against the counter. 

“Did something happen between you two?” He growled and Mark looked so scared behind Jinyoung. 

“Jaebum no! Stop. Don’t be silly like this. Get off him.” Mark moved to pull Jaebum off Jinyoung. It just got him pushed back hard. Mark fell down tripping over the waiting area table. 

“Mark!” Jinyoung yelled and moved to his side. He was beyond furious but his worry for Mark overpowered his anger towards Jaebum. 

“I’m okay. I’m fine!” He assured, picking himself up and brushing off his shirt. Jinyoung helped pick up the few fallen magazines before double checking that Mark was okay. He remembered what happened the last time he had fell and said he was okay.

“Mark go out to the bike. We will settle this back at my place.” 

“You have done enough for tonight I think he needs to go home alone.”

“You mean to your place? You will never have him is that clear?”

“Keep this up you won't either!”

“He knows how I am and hasn’t left yet.” 

“Yet being the key word.” The two got in each others faces, voices rising causing some of the animals in the back to start barking. Mark moved angrily and pushed them both apart, shoving both boys in the direction of the door.

“Out! Both of you out! I will not have your fighting upset the animals!” Mark yelled for maybe the first time in his life. Even Jaebum looked startled by his boyfriend sudden outburst. 

Mark pushed the two of them out of the building before he moved to grab his jacket, slinging it on he killed the lights and left. Locking up he slid the keys into his pocket and turned to the two still fighting. 

“Jaebum go home. Jinyoung go home! I am going to walk before this gets any more frustrating than it already is. I am so tired of constant fighting.” He barked at both of them before growling and starting to walk. 

“Where are you going? Don’t be stupid. Get on the bike! You can’t walk all the way home it’s far. You will stay at mine tonight.” Jaebum ran over to grab Mark. 

Mark just shoved him off and looked between him and Jinyoung. He was so torn about what to do that a walk might be a good idea to sort out his head. But he knew that walking would just create more drama between him and his boyfriend, but if he picked Jaebum over Jinyoung then maybe Jinyoung would regret their kiss which Mark did not, at all.

“I can’t do this. The constant fighting. You always yelling at me.” He pushed Jaebum’s hand off him and stood up straight.

“You never minded the way we were, not until he came along. Do you care for me still or are you with him now?” Jaebum asked and Mark had never felt more on the spot. His eyes went wide as he looked towards Jinyoung. He wanted so badly to run over, every single cell in his body was shifting towards Jinyoung but he wanted to protect him from Jaebum. He knew his wrath would show no mercy if he was humiliated like this. 

“I am your boyfriend, why are you being like this.” Mark had to pretend he didn’t see Jinyoung’s face drop from the corner of his eye. He had to pretend he didn’t see Jinyoung look down at the floor. It made his own heart break. 

“Then get on the bike, and come back to my house. We can work this out, we always work this out. Every time we get into a fight we work things out, you see that I’m right and we move on.” Jaebum sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“That’s why you keep fighting, because you’re not always right.” Jinyoung snapped from behind the two of them and Jaebum swung around to face Jinyoung.

“Neither of us are talking to you, he made it clear we are together. Get the hint and leave.” Jaebum was trying to act cocky, make it sound like he had won when he knew honestly nothing. Jinyoung did look hurt though, because he figured that Jaebum was right in a way.

“Jaebum stop, please go to the bike. I want you to take me home.” Mark moved to put his hand on Jaebum’s arm, he waited for his boyfriend to look at him before he gave him a soft nod. Jaebum sighed and pulled away angrily before he walked towards where his bike was parked.

When he was safely out of view Mark moved over to Jinyoung who was still looking down at the floor. He chewed at his lip several times before he slid his hands into his pockets.

“Jinyoung-”

“Let me drive you, please.” Jinyoung whimpered, eyes still on the floor.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Mark’s voice came out in almost a whisper.

“You going with him will hurt me more than any punch he can throw.” 

“Jinyoung please, I will call you later… I won’t go home with him. I will have him take me home.” Mark chewed at his lower lip lightly.

“Did you feel anything… anything?” 

“I felt everything. I need to do this though. I want to keep you safe.” Mark moved to walk, feeling Jinyoung grab his wrist. Mark froze on the spot and looked down at the floor, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of Jinyoung’s skin on his own before he pulled his wrist away.

“I will call you tonight.” He promised. Jinyoung’s features dropped, he moved quickly to his own car and got in. Mark watched scared out of his mind that he had made the wrong choice. Before Jinyoung drove off he locked eyes with him. Mark felt his stomach drop as the car drove away, his eyes following the car before he walked towards where Jaebum was on his bike. 

Jaebum gave him a helmet so that he would be safe before he got onto the back of the bike. Jaebum started for the direction of his own house but Mark was quick to yell at a stoplight that he wanted to be taken home. Jaebum didn’t like that, pretended not to hear and took him to his own house instead. Mark was angry that again Jaebum didn’t listen to him which lead to a fight bigger than any they had ever had before. Mark ended up storming out, running down the street away from Jaebum’s house. He called Jinyoung right away, no answer, he tried again, no answer. Scared he had fucked up worse than he intended to he tried a third time. He answered.

“Hello, are you home safe?”

“Can you… come get me. Please.” Mark was crying into the phone, still walking to get as far away from Jaebum’s house as he could.

“He took you to his house. Mark where are you?” Mark could hear movements coming from Jinyoung’s side, followed by the starting up of his car.

“I don’t know. I’ll find something and text you the address. Just please… Jinyoung.” He whimpered again, sinking down onto the steps of a restaurant before the call disconnected. He sent Jinyoung the address before he just curled up on himself. 

It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to get there, or maybe it did and Mark just really wasn’t paying attention to anything. He came to when he felt strong arms wrap around him pulling him up to his feet. Mark just went willingly and curled up into Jinyoung’s strong embrace.

“I never should have let you drive away 3 weeks ago. I should have choose you then… and tonight. When you…” Mark whimpered, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck.

“Did you two break up?” Mark nodded and moved to look up at Jinyoung. 

“I told him we kissed, I came clean. I… I’m sorry I let you walk away twice but I won’t make that mistake again.” Mark surged forward and pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s own. His hands went up quickly to cup his cheeks in his hands to keep his head close.

Jinyoung kissed him back with so much passion, pulling him close by the hips but before it could go any further he pulled away.

“Is it safe for you to go back to your place? Or.. Do you want to…” Jinyoung didn’t know how to properly phrase the question before Jinyoung was pulling Mark in the direction of the car.

“I can go back to yours, he will probably come looking for me later. I don’t want to be a bother though. You have done so much for me in the last few weeks.” Mark chewed at his lips when Jinyoung opened the door for him. 

“I would not be here if I did not have hope that you knew you made the wrong choice.” Jinyoung looked down and sighed. 

“I knew I made the wrong choice weeks ago, but I didn’t know how you felt.” Mark admitted, putting his hand on the side of the car.

“I didn’t know it, or I didn’t want to admit it because I was scared. But… I… Let’s please.” He motioned to Mark to get in the car, Mark nodded in agreement sliding into the passenger's side doing up his seatbelt before Jinyoung climbed inside. 

The ride back to his house was quiet, but not awkward. Mark watched the buildings pass by as they went into a more upscale part of town. Mark’s eyes went wide when they pulled up outside of an impressive looking building.

“Wah! You said that you lived close to me!” Mark glared at Jinyoung who looked like a kid stuck stealing cookies. 

“I wanted to keep driving you, I didn’t want you to know it was out of my way.” Jinyoung admitted and if Mark nearly jumped across the center console to kiss him right then and there. 

But he restrained, instead he walked with Jinyoung up to his apartment which was three times the size of his own. Jinyoung might have came from money, which Mark would not judge because his opinion of Jinyoung was already set in stone prior to any of this. Removing his shoes Mark happily accepted the house slippers that Jinyoung provided for him. Walking in a bit more he let Jinyoung lead him to the kitchen where they continued to not talk about what happened over tea and instead talked about how their day prior to had been.

“Can I confess something to you? Promise me that you won’t think me strange for it?” Jinyoung set his teacup down on the table, looking next to him where Mark was sitting.

“I would never judge you in such a way.”

“I’ve never… been with a man before. Like. Ever.” Jinyoung looked down nervously at his hands. 

“Really? So I’m your… First?” Mark was a bit shocked, moving to set his own cup down next to Jinyoung’s own.

“I’ve been with women before, but… I never had an interest men. Not until you came along. I was so, conflicted that night. All night I kept looking at your lips, your eyes, I was stunned by how beautiful you are. I hope this is not too forward.” Jinyoung looked up finally to lock his eyes with Mark’s own.

“Not at all! I’ve never been someone’s first man crush before. This is actually kind of exciting.” Mark teased earning a soft shove from Jinyoung. He gasped and moved quickly to climb into Jinyoung’s lap. Straddling his hips he settled his ass down against him before he moved to lift Jinyoung’s chin so they were looking at each other.

“Cmere.” Jinyoung whispered and Mark bent down to kiss at his lips lightly. Light kisses turned to deeper ones. Jinyoung’s hands slid to hold Mark’s hips, fingers threading through the hooks of his jeans, using it as leverage to pull him down more against him. Mark responded with a soft whimper that was fed from his lips into Jinyoung’s mouth.

They both knew this wasn’t proper, and that the two of them needed to slow down given how new everything was for Jinyoung. Knowing it was Jinyoung’s first time with a guy, and feeling the way he reacted to something so innocent as kissing gave Mark hope that this could be more than just an instant passing attraction. Pulling from the kiss Mark looked down at Jinyoung with such fond admiration that Jinyoung had to take a deep breath in just to process how it made him feel. 

“We should rest, don’t you have work early tomorrow?” Mark asked softly, letting his fingers slide up to brush through Jinyoung’s soft black hair. 

“I have class in the afternoon, I’m off from the firm. It’s only an internship, I need to complete so many hours with the semester.” Jinyoung gave Mark’s hip a soft pat to get him to move before the two of them got to their feet. “Do you want to sleep in the guest room?”

“If you think it proper of us, I don’t mind either way. I know you won’t try anything in the middle of the night. Really it’s all up to you.” Mark chewed his lips and watched as Jinyoung looked conflicted.

“I would really like to know what it’s like to have you next to me all night…” 

“Then take me to bed.” Mark smirked, gladly letting Jinyoung lead him down a lavish hallway and back into his master suite. Still Mark made no comment about the size, or how Jinyoung insisted they change alone as to not expose anything neither were ready to show. 

All Mark knew was that he hadn’t slept so well in months.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few months since the giant fight with Jaebum. Mark was still working everything out with Jinyoung which meant the two of them were keeping everything quiet, even from their friends. They decided to take things slow and actually get to know each other. Neither really had the proper time to dedicate just yet so it was the easiest agreement they ever came to. Jinyoung still picked him up from work every night that he could, and more often than not they wound back up at Jinyoung’s apartment falling asleep together. Still nothing went beyond kissing which was okay for the two of them. Jinyoung wanted to wait until after the holidays were over and he had a break between semesters to be able to take Mark out properly, and with Jaebum still trying to win Mark back through randomly showing up at his job, or coming by his apartment unannounced it was probably for the better that they took their time.

Tonight was one of those rare nights when Mark got out of work early. Jinyoung was on his last night with the firm until the next semester started so he would be staying late to have a little party to celebrate his time there. It was big for him because tonight he would find out if he would be accepted back for a second internship or not. Mark had been invited out by his best friends whom he had felt bad ignoring over the last few months, but was still nervously checking his phone to see of any news between drinks which earned him a few curious glances from his friends.

“Are you going to finally tell us what’s been going on or not?” Yugyeom finally said while they were halfway through their first course, twisting in his seat to better see Mark. Mark just smiled innocently and took another sip of his beer as if he didn’t have a single clue what he was talking about.

“Jaebum has been running around distressed ever since you broke up with him, you seem like you couldn’t be happier which- is probably the weirdest part about all of this. You’re also never around anymore! How many times I’ve come by with movies to watch and you are not even home. But you never tell us just where you are you say out with friends BUT WE ARE ALWAYS HERE WITHOUT YOU!!.” Jackson wagged his finger and Mark just sighed, chewing at his lip before he sat upright some. He knew that Jackson above everyone at the table was the most curious about what had been going on. He decide to busy himself by taking a long sip of his drink.

“It probably has to do with his new boyfriend.” Bambam smirked sipping at his own beer, Mark nearly choked on his drink, looking over to Bambam with wide eyes. Jackson and Yugyeom both lit up since they had heard the rumors but hadn’t yet confronted Mark about it.

“BOYFRIEND?” They said at the same time, Mark coughed several times to try and clear his throat before he put his hand up to get them all to slow down. It didn’t work.

“That’s what Jaebum said at work, that Mark left him for another man. Can’t remember his name, figured he was making stuff up since when does Mark go out to meet guys. But hearing that he’s never even home anymore it’s all making sense! Now you really have to spill hyung.” Bambam couldn’t stop smiling until Mark glared at him.

“I don’t have a new boyfriend. Jaebum is talking crazy again.” He finally said, voice a bit hoarse from nearly dying on his beverage.

“Then what is it hyung? What do you really think we’re going to run back and tell Jaebum what you say? Clearly you got us in the divorce.” Yugyeom made clear, pushing his food away from him before he whacked into it with one of his random hand motions. 

Mark was about to answer when his phone went off again, Jinyoung was out of the office and had something he wanted to talk to Mark about. Mark got nervous, maybe things went badly? Generally Jinyoung would just text him all of his news but meeting in person made it sound so much more serious. He quickly texted Jinyoung the address of the restaurant he was in and told him that he would come outside to meet him once he arrived, Jinyoung agreed and the silence that followed meant he was probably on his way. Mark pocketed his phone and looked up to see three sets of eyes glaring at him, he shifted in his chair before offering them a bright smile.

“Things are okay, really. Gyeom how are classes?” Mark turned to look at Yugyeom who just shrugged, starting to rant about unfair teachers giving crazy assignments seconds before class was set to end. Mark was happy the subject was changed for the time being.

Starting to put the main meats on the grill, dinner was going well again. All of them ordered more drinks, Bambam and Yugyeom kept fighting over who would get the bigger piece of pork when it came off. All Mark could do was laugh and sit back while the two youngest at the table had their own war. He was happy with his raman for the time being. Mark had forgotten about his phone in his pocket letting him know Jinyoung had arrived, and Jinyoung was now the one worrying so he parked and made his way inside the restaurant. Luckily Mark’s blond hair was easy to spot anywhere. Or maybe Jinyoung’s eyes gravitated towards him naturally. Either way he started to move through the restaurant towards Mark.

Jackson was the first to notice Jinyoung, giving the man a look over as he walked closer. Dressed so nicely he figured he was just some manager at the restaurant walking about. It wasn’t until he reached the table did Jackson tap Mark’s shoulder to get his attention. Mark looked up from his soup and his heartbeat picked up at the sight of the younger male. Still in his perfectly pressed suit from work, hair perfectly styled as it was when he left in the morning, he looked as gorgeous as ever. Mark suddenly felt extremely thirsty.

“Jinyoung!” Mark got up quickly, wiping off his mouth as he bowed hello to the man, Jinyoung bowed his head back before he reached out to take Mark’s wrists in his hands pulling him close. Mark’s eyes went a bit wide at the public affection before he turned to face Jinyoung, he didn’t look upset so maybe it was good news?

“Jinyoungie what happened?” Mark asked curiously.

“I got the internship! They said they would LOVE it if I came back start of next semester. Even talked of keeping me on once I pass the bar!” Jinyoung was ecstatic, smiling in a way that gave Mark butterflies. He always wanted Jinyoung to smile like that. It was infectious and caused his own equally as excited smile to spread across his face. 

“That is amazing! We have to do something, we have to celebrate! You had me worried with your text but I knew you would do it!” Mark beamed just as wide as Jinyoung completely forgetting he was around his friends. Jinyoung had that effect on him.

“Tomorrow! You are finally going out with me. I am done for the semester and at the firm, I know you have help tomorrow night. We can do dinner finally.” Jinyoung didn’t give Mark a chance to answer, he just grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close. Mark was always so weak for Jinyoung’s kisses that he grabbed his biceps and pulled him close to close the gap between their lips. The two lost in their own little world.

“NO BOYFRIEND YEAH OKAY!” Yugyeom poked at Jinyoung’s side causing him to pull back, blushing since he had forgotten that Mark was with friends. Yeah he had tunnel vision. 

“Oh I’m so, sorry! Hello, I’m Jinyoung.” Jinyoung bowed his head politely to the friends at the table. All of them gave Mark a look before they got up and pulled Jinyoung inside towards the table. Mark let out a groan at how confused Jinyoung looked as he was squeezed between Bambam and Jackson. Mark took his seat again across from them giving his friends a warning glare. 

“So you’re the boy Mark has been hiding? I told you he had a new boyfriend.” Jackson pointed to Mark before turning to Jinyoung who still looked confused.

“I’m not, we’re not.. I mean not… He wanted to... “ Jinyoung stuttered over himself because he didn’t actually know that Mark didn’t tell anyone about him.

“Jaebum said he left him for another guy, but I mean I can see why.” Bambam gave Mark the thumbs up which had him slinking down in his seat blushing. 

“Nothing is official yet, we wanted to give Jaebum enough time to calm down before we made things official.” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded in agreement. “But we have been seeing each other this whole time, nothing has happened just we’re taking things slow.” Mark added, Jinyoung again nodded flashing Mark a gentle smile before he moved to look at Jackson catching him staring at him. 

“You’re just so handsome, sorry! Mark why were you hiding him, that’s not nice to do to your friends” Jackson quickly looked away, smiling at Mark. “Spill, the both of you, everything. I want to know how you met, where you work, what your intention are with my best friend. Out with it!” Jackson added and Mark could only laugh. Luckily Jinyoung was easy going enough to enjoy Jackson's loud personality. 

But they were asked to spill everything, and so they did. Mark and Jinyoung went on to tell them everything from the first moment they met and the first fight with Jaebum, to how they shared their first kiss and the disaster of a night that turned out to be. How the two of them had sort of settled down into this somewhat domestic life together even if things weren’t official. Mark spent a majority of his time spending nights with Jinyoung, and how they often liked to cook at his place together. How they got along great and were easily able to communicate which was a welcome change. The three seemed to respond well, taking a liking to Jinyoung. That had Mark feeling more secure in what they were doing since he was so nervous that everyone would think he was some type of person he wasn’t because of how quickly he moved on from Jaebum. The only thing they left out was how Jinyoung had never been into men before, that detail seemed to not matter with how well things were going. When they finished eating and left Jinyoung said goodbye to everyone. Laughing loudly at Jackson's hug before he took Mark’s hand in his own to lead him to his car. 

“I think you stole their hearts. Generally the first time my friends meet someone it’s a lot more like a police interrogation.” Mark teased, moving to lean against Jinyoung as they walked. 

“I am happy they like me. It is important to get on with your friends as well. Anyone that means a lot to you. You have to meet my best friend too, perhaps we can get everyone together for a small party at my apartment before the break is ended.” Jinyoung suggested as he opened the door for Mark. You could hear Jackson's squeal from the distance about how cute that was. 

“I like that idea. An official coming out party?” Mark noticed Jinyoung’s eyes get wide and he started to giggle, curling up closer to Jinyoung. “I didn’t mean like coming out of the closet!! I meant like coming out as a couple!” Mark added, leaning against Jinyoung’s car pulling him close. 

“I don’t think I am gay enough to have that type of party? Just Mark-Sexual. You make me feel like no woman has, or no man has. Is that a thing? Wanting only one. My vision seems to only see you when we are together be it out like tonight or home.” Jinyoung gently ran his fingers along Mark’s chest. Mark was happy to have the car keeping him up or he surely would have fell back from such beautiful words. 

“You… take my breath away Jinyoungie. I am very excited for our date tomorrow. Maybe we should be proper about it though? If you want you can take me home tonight!” Mark teased, leaning up to capture Jinyoung’s lips in a kiss. 

“That means you not sleeping in my arms, and if I am to be well rested I can’t have that! You have become a staple in my bed, I need you there as often as we both can manage.” Jinyoung looked so heart broken at the thought of Mark not being in bed with him. 

“Hmm, fine. But I will go home on my own after work tomorrow to prepare. I’ll bring an overnight bag with me though so I can stop stealing all of your clothes.” Mark confirmed it with a nod, Jinyoung smiled wide and simply nodded his head in agreement. He knew better than to argue with Mark when he set his mind to something. 

Once Mark was safe inside the car Jinyoung drove them back to his house as he would any other night. They slept curled up together with Jinyoung holding Mark all through the night, had tea and breakfast in the morning before Jinyoung dropped Mark off at the clinic. All day Mark fussed over their date, their first official date. He knew they would have to go to the part of town where it was common for people like them to be together, a nerve wracking thought since that part of town was where the bar Jaebum worked at was. But it was really the only safest part of town for them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the day Mark and Jinyoung spoke through text of places for them to go, sending menu’s back and forth to various restaurants that looked interesting until Jinyoung found the perfect spot in the neighborhood Mark had suggested to him. Mark had never been there before and the menu sounded delicious, so it was easily settled for the both of them. Jinyoung said he had made reservations and would pick Mark up from his house later once he finished up doing his own housework. Mark was able to focus on work after that matter had been taken care of, and thankfully he had help in the evening at the clinic so he felt comfortable leaving a little early.

Once home he rushed all over his apartment to get ready for the big date night. It felt weird being there since Mark had spent so many nights at Jinyoung's over the last few months. His apartment started to feel almost foreign to him, like a stranger’s house more so than his own. Everyone could say it was fast if they wanted to (not that anyone was), that them spending so much time together before even being together was improper(which it was no doubt), but that didn’t mean that they were being improper while together. Mark had never felt safer around someone and after his last relationship he wanted to cling to that.

With only two hours left till Jinyoung was set to pick him up Mark took a shower, got his hair all styled (pushed back as opposed to its general air dried look) and then went to fuss over what he was going to wear. This was a first date sure, but they had spent so much time together over the last few months that he was already so familiar with Jinyoung. Still, the need to impress was there, especially knowing that this would be Jinyoung’s first date with a man. 

Mark didn’t know why that was the main thing making him nervous. Jinyoung was as kind and affectionate to him as any other boyfriend before him, more so than the last two. But maybe he thought that it being an actual date he would need something extra to entice Jinyoung. A silly notion for sure since Jinyoung had seen so many sides to him and was still around. Mark picked a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a tight black turtleneck sweater, and a dark red suit jacket. The whole look complimented his nearly white blond hair well. Like clockwork as he was putting his shoes on Jinyoung texted that he was there. Mark grabbed the overnight bag he had remembered to make before he rushed down to the curb. 

Jinyoung was out of the car looking like a vision in shades of black and baby blue, his suit so well tailored it had Mark’s mouth watering but he had to keep himself under control. Mark noticed that Jinyoung was holding a bouquet of flowers, not traditional roses which Mark loved even more since he had told Jinyoung in casual conversation that he always wanted white roses when he was being proposed to, but that general flowers got overlooked more often than not. Moving closer to him Mark smiled wide, looking at Jinyoung who handed over the flowers before stealing a kiss. 

“They are gorgeous.” Mark blushed gently and put the flowers up to his nose to smell before he slid into car, thanking Jinyoung for opening his door for him. 

“Then they match their new owner.” Jinyoung said as he climbed in the driver's side and shut the door. Mark was at a loss of words with how slick Jinyoung was simply smelled his flowers as the car drove along the busy streets of Seoul. 

They arrived right on time but that was typical for the two of them. Jinyoung was able to park in a nearby garage to ensure the car would be safe while they were gone. Though it was safe for the two of them to be together there more than other places, that didn’t mean it was exactly a safe section of town. The two walked hand in hand down to where the restaurant was, only a short four blocks from the parking garage. Mark was happy to see other same sex couples doing as they did hand in hand proudly as they walked along the neighborhood. He felt more comfortable not thinking that he and Jinyoung would get into any confrontations like they almost had the very first night they met. Not that either of them would be unable to handle it, but not needing to deal with it at all was ideal. 

Jinyoung opened the door for Mark as he always did, Mark bowed in thanks as he walked somewhat behind Jinyoung up to the waitress who sat them right away thanks to their reservation. Jinyoung gave the place a look around noticing that it was quite packed with a ton of happy couples enjoying their dinner, most of the couples there like he and Mark. Jinyoung started to feel almost nervous as he sat down at the table across from the other, Mark reached across the table and gently put his hand over Jinyoung's own. When Jinyoung looked at him he offered him a gentle smile. 

“You look nervous, are you okay?” Mark gently rubbed at Jinyoung’s knuckles. 

“Yes I am just, I haven’t been on a first date in some time. I was scared people would judge us and upset you but it feels safe here. I’m simply emotional that.. I feel so comfortable out like this with you by my side. You have been so many firsts for me Mark Hyung.” Jinyoung bit his lip and Mark could only smile brightly. 

“I am happy you feel safe. It’s why I picked this part of town. I want you to enjoy the night without a care in the world.” Mark beamed, wide enough that it spread to his eyes and even Jinyoung needed to take a deep breath before smiling back.

“How can I not care when I have the most beautiful person as my date? That is still blowing my mind.” Jinyoung said seriously and it took everything for Mark to not jump him then and there. 

Since it was their first time at the restaurant they dined on a few different things to get a good taste of the menu, not saving any room for dessert by the time they were finished but neither of them were big on sweets anyway. When the bill came Jinyoung insisted Mark not even think about it and paid before Mark could reach for his wallet. Mark made it clear next was on him and Jinyoung challenged him to try. Once everything was said and done they left together, getting back on the sidewalk, hand in hand Mark and Jinyoung fell into a comfortable stride talking about how delicious the food was before Mark pulled Jinyoung close and stopped him halfway to the parking garage. 

“Thank you again for dinner. Really, it was nice to finally be out with you properly.” Mark beamed, standing up on his tippy toes to kiss Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung purred into the kiss and leaned into Mark’s touch happy that nobody around them seemed to care at all. 

“Does this mean it went well enough that you will finally agree to be mine? Can I finally call the most beautiful man alive my first and hopefully only boyfriend?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Mark could only smile wide, about to open his mouth and reply when he heard his name being yelled. 

“WAH! MARK! I knew it!” Jaebum yelled from across the street, Mark groaned forgetting they were so close to the bar he and Bambam worked at. Jaebum crossed the street and Mark stood between Jaebum and Jinyoung to prevent the two of them from fighting like they often did. 

“I told you, it was only a matter of time. Next boyfriend don’t treat so badly and he won’t run as far as he can.” Jinyoung said with a sly smirk, shrugging in the most smug manner he could.

“Nobody told me anything for weeks, they all lied to me while you two were together. You stole him from me, made a cheater out of him! Now once a cheater, always a cheater. Just wait until the next pretty face steals him from you. He was always weak to a handsome face, you are nothing special to him.” Jaebum laughed and Mark got so mad he saw red. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Mark moved without thinking and threw a punch that landed square against Jaebum’s jaw. The male stumbled back in shock holding his jaw in pain. He didn’t know what to do just looking back and forth from Jinyoung to Mark.

“I was loyal to you for three years! THREE! Jinyoung stole me away because he knows how to respect a person.” Mark added, moving to hit at Jeebum’s chest with his fist. It was obvious that Jaebum was ready to snap but Mark didn’t seem to care.

“Sweetheart let's go. Let him not ruin our night.” Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s hand to get him to stop. Waiting for Mark to look at him before he gave him a knowing look. Mark sighed, fixing his suit jacket before he turned and grabbed Jinyoung’s face kissing him deeply. 

“Yes. By the way yes. Before we were so rudely interrupted. I will gladly be your boyfriend.” Mark said turning to glare at Jaebum before he looked to Jinyoung who could only giggle at how hot his boyfriend looked when he was angry. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled.” Jinyoung pulled Mark close and wrapped his arm around Mark’s thin waist. Mark rest his head on his shoulder and smiled brightly as the two of them left a still stunned Jaebum in the middle of of the sidewalk to process what just happened.

“I hope that didn’t ruin the mood. I don’t know what came over me I’m so sorry if it did. I’m normally not like that at all.” Mark looked up to Jinyoung when they got to the foot of the garage. Jinyoung stopped them to lean Mark against the side of the wall.

“You look very hot when you’re mad, so nothing was ruined at all. A bit of a turn on actually. All I care about is that you are okay, and happy. Which you are right?” Jinyoung smiled and Mark moved to press close to his body.

“I am your boyfriend now, there is no happier I can be. Well maybe something can add to it… but when you’re ready we will get there. For now I’m on cloud nine.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows and Jinyoung sucked in a sharp breath. Neither of them really talked about sex, Mark understood that sex with men was different than sex with a women, and it would be a giant deal for Jinyoung to experience it for the first time. 

“I want to be ready, I want that very much. You are so beautiful, and sexy, and… the way you make me feel, make my body feel. Never before have I been so addicted to simply being next to someone.” Jinyoung’s voice got deeper and Mark’s entire body reacted. His eyes fluttered as the hair on his body stood up.

“This is not a romantic place to introduce you to that side of a relationship.” Mark whimpered, reaching out to push Jinyoung back before the dark look in his eyes had Mark falling to his knees right then and there. 

“Do not think me some angelic virgin, you know I’m not one. Also I have done plenty of research on being with men to prepare!” Jinyoung said proudly and Mark probably turned every shade of red in the book before he burst out laughing. “THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I am trying to be sexy!” Jinyoung tried so hard to look offended and it only made Mark laugh harder. 

“I can see that sweetheart. I am very turned on by your research. But the first time I take you into my mouth and make you see the stars will not be on the floor of some parking garage, but some place where I can worship you in private.” Mark said with a straight face, only going back to laughing as Jinyoung tripped over himself while walking turning as red as the jacket Mark was wearing. 

“Wah! Have you been hiding that dirty talk from me this whole time?” Jinyoung frowned, unlocking the doors when they got close to his car. He moved to Mark’s side but instead of opening the door he pressed Mark up against it in a way that almost took Mark’s breath away. 

“Do you think that’s dirty talk? Because that was child's play.” Mark deadpanned, and Jinyoung faltered. He let out a soft groan as he put his hands on either side of Mark’s body. Not even thinking twice he pushed his lips to the side of Mark’s jawline, Mark tilted his head to give Jinyoung ample room to do as he pleased. 

“I may not be ready for everything, but I do know most nights together I have to fight the urge to let my hands explore. Your skin is so soft, and when you wake up with your shirt pushed up, when I see your stomach and hips… my mind races craving more. I have to take such long showers to fix it.” Jinyoung admitted and Mark growled at the thought of Jinyoung jerking off in the shower just because of an exposed stomach. Somehow that was the hottest image ever that something as simple as skin could be so forbidden and erotic to him. 

“I always wondered why you were in there for so long. Truth be told I thought I heard you whimpering but I was never sure. If I knew all this though I would have been tempted to join you.” Mark moved his neck away to kiss lightly at Jinyoung’s lips before he pressed his hands to his chest pushing him back. They had to drive, this was not the place.

“I think it’s time I take you back to mine. We can pick this back up there.” Jinyoung’s voice had a mix of arousal and fear that made Mark’s dick twitch in his pants. His eyes fluttered in agreement before he moved to get in the car, not even waiting on Jinyoung to open it for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

This car ride was different. Not awkward, never awkward, but different. The tensions had shifted from unsure to sexual for the first time, and neither knew what to really say. Mark kept his hands to himself as they made small talk neither really cared about, Jinyoung would reach over to rub Mark’s thighs during every red light that had him swearing he would never wear skinny pants again with how tight the crotch was getting. Maybe it was them finally talking about sex after more than half a year of spending time together, maybe it was the excitement of more firsts for Jinyoung’s with a man.

When they got to the apartment Jinyoung fumbled with his keys to get inside. Mark’s overnight bag was dropped by the door with his shoes forgotten so he could grab Jinyoung close to him. The extra weight was preventing him from getting his hands on Jinyoung faster who in turn appreciated the easy access to Mark. 

They started with kissing. Easy enough with the clashing of tongues together as they blindly worked their way back through the apartment and into to Jinyoung’s bedroom. Mark peeled off Jinyoung's suit jacket the second they got inside the room and threw it on the floor with no care before he removed his own. No sooner had the red fabric hit the floor did Jinyoung scoop him up and throw Mark backside down on the bed. His eyes were wild with passion, as were Marks from the unexpected display of strength from his boyfriend. He wouldn’t get tired of calling Jinyoung that.

“You don’t have a single clue what you do to me. “ Jinyoung made clear as he slid up on the bed, pushing his way between Mark’s legs. Mark slid his legs up so that his thighs were wrapped around Jinyoung’s hips as his hands moved to cup the sides of his neck gently.

“I think I have a good idea. I don’t doubt I feel the same way. Jinyoung you are so gorgeous it’s painful. I want you so badly. Let me make you feel good.” Mark whimpered, his hips rolling up against Jinyoung’s own, feeling the start of an erection pressing against his hips. 

“I’ve never… you know that but I…” Jinyoung blushed, moving to dip his head and kiss Mark rather than embarrass himself further talking about how he’s never done anything with a man. That was already a well known fact.

Mark got the hint though. He moved them carefully so that he could reach Jinyoung’s pants. Undoing the belt and the buttons before he was sliding the zipper down. He used his thighs to push the fabric down exposing Jinyoung’s boxers. Not a sight he had never seen but something about it in this setting was far more erotic for Mark.

“Don’t worry about me, I want tonight to be about you. Let me show you.” Mark moved to help Jinyoung kick off his pants before he carefully rolled them so that he could be on top. 

Since neither of them had talked about sex, the whole top vs bottom subject never came up. Not that they were ready for that, no it wasn’t going to happen tonight, but eventually if things heated up again there was a great chance of it doing so. Mark honestly didn’t care, he could easily top as he could bottom. It really depended on the setting and person he was with. People with strong personalities, people that brought out the more submissive side to him tended to top during sex more often than not. Again he didn’t care either way. With an ass as nice as Jinyoung’s it would be a shame to not take advantage of it several times, but he would understand if for the start Jinyoung was more comfortable being the one to give. He would understand if Jinyoung always wanted to top. He had that kind of personality that could turn Mark into a pile of mush with a simple wink. Mark was helpless to his advances, they were out of this world amazing.

Jinyoung looked a little nervous as he laid out on his back. Mark worked at pulling his turtleneck off leaving him in just an undershirt, Jinyoung let out a loud breath at the sight. He worked his own hands to get his button down off before he threw it to the floor. His hands reached out to undo Mark’s pants, wanting them off as well even if for the time being he was still nervous to explore. 

Mark moved to add his tight pants to the ever growing pile on the floor before he got up on his knees and kissed a line down from Jinyoung’s neck to his hips. He pushed the fabric of his undershirt up slightly to expose the soft skin before he looked up to make sure Jinyoung was still okay. Jinyoung’s mouth was parted somewhat, eyes trained down on Mark’s actions. His erection painfully obvious in his boxers but he was trying not to be embarrassed about it.

“Wanna taste you so bad Jinyoungie, wanna taste all of you.” Mark slurred through his kisses, fingers dancing along the elastic band keeping Jinyoung hidden from him. 

“Do it, want that.” Jinyoung stuttered and Mark couldn’t pay attention to how adorable it sounded. He was on a mission. 

He hooked his fingers into the soft material and gently started to tug it down, Jinyoung raised his hips to help as Mark watched his erection spring up from the fabric. He had to hold back a moan at how perfect it looked. His eyes focused on it as he pulled the fabric the rest of the way down and let it join their ever growing pile of discarded offence. 

Mark took time kissing along Jinyoung’s exposed thighs before he moved to push his legs somewhat apart. Jinyoung blushed at being so exposed but Mark stayed focused. Taking Jinyoung into his hand he moved him in a way that let him lick a thick stripe up the underside of his erection, his mind going to beautiful places as the taste of Jinyoung took home on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the tip, dragging it up the slit to gather the tiny pearls of pre-cum that were flowing out before he wrapped his lips around the tip and started to sink his head down. Mark wasn’t the best at blowjobs, at least that was what Jaebum used to say, but Jinyoung’s reactions so far seemed to say otherwise. 

Jinyoung let his hands thread into Mark’s soft hair. His eyes having trouble staying open as Mark’s throat swallowed around the tip. The heat of his mouth mixed with the skill of his tongue had Jinyoung silently begging to not cum then and there. The last thing he needed was to finish embarrassingly quick for their first time together.

Mark worked the length slowly, taking Jinyoung inch by inch until his nose was pressed to the base of his stomach. Jinyoung letting out such a loud moan at the feeling as Mark hummed around the length, holding his head still until tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He pulled back and let them run down his face, Jinyoung moved his hand to wipe at the tears before he pulled Mark’s head off his erection. A thin line of spit connected Mark’s lower lip and the tip of his cock as Mark whimpered at the loss of Jinyoung from his mouth.

“I’m okay.” Mark promised, able to see the worry in Jinyoung’s eyes. He moved his head quickly to take Jinyoung back into his mouth, purring as the sweet taste covered his tongue yet again. It was bad, very bad, that he was already becoming addicted to the taste and weight of Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth. He’d never really had an oral fixation before but then again there were a lot of firsts happening. 

“Babe, sweetheart. I’m not… going to last… much longer.” Jinyoung tried to speak but with someone worshiping your cock the way Mark was honestly, it was difficult.

Jinyoung lost it when Mark’s free hand came up and gently cupped his balls. Rolling them around in his palm with such care as he took him back down into his throat. Jinyoung let out such a loud moan as he gripped Mark’s hair in fair warning. Mark didn’t seem to care at all as he pulled up slightly and caught everything Jinyoung had to offer. A little bit fell from his mouth but Mark was quick to pull off and swallow, licking the bit from the corners of his lips and chin before he looked to Jinyoung with the most content smile on his face. Jinyoung’s sight was nearly gone from how intense his body reacted to Mark’s mouth, taking a minute to remember his own name before he moved to slam his lips to Mark’s own.

It was weird tasting himself on another man’s lips, but his tongue seemed just as addicted to the taste as Mark was to him. He moved their bodies carefully so Mark was again laying on his back. His body pushed between Mark’s legs as he kissed his way down the boy’s neck. He wanted so badly to make Mark feel as he had just felt but he wasn’t sure how.

Curious and shaky hands slid down Mark’s side to his boxers, around the front he cupped at Mark’s painful erection. Mark could only let his eyes flutter and his hips rolls up at the much wanted contact. Jinyoung took a moment to get adjusted to the feeling of another man’s erection before he moved to tug Mark’s boxers off. Mark was about to protest that Jinyoung really didn’t have to do that when he felt fingers wrap around him curiously. Again he lost his ability to talk as he rolled his hips up into Jinyoung’s hand.

“Wanna make you feel good too.” Jinyoung said in such a deep voice, lust dripping off every work as he started to pump his hand. After everything that happened it didn’t take Mark long to feel the coiling sensation in his stomach, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long with Jinyoung’s hand working non stop. He opened his eyes enough to see the way Jinyoung’s muscles were flexing with his motions, the way his tongue was caught between his lips in concentration. He looked adorable, and erotic, and Mark wasn’t sure how to react but an orgasm seemed to be the only option. 

“Gonna. Jinyoungie.” Mark moaned out as his orgasm ripped through him. Jinyoung moved his head back and watched as it coated his hand, and Mark’s stomach. Once every last drop was milked out Jinyoung brought his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off it experimentally. Mark chuckled at his reaction as he licked his hand clean.

“Bitter… but also super sweet…” Jinyoung looked almost confused and all Mark could do was laugh harder. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting but he’d take it. 

Mark moved to pull off the soiled tank top he was wearing, folding it carefully before he set it down now far from where they were. He laid his now completely naked body on the bed and threw his arms up to support his side. Jinyoung looked so in awe it made Mark sit up slightly.

“What? Is everything okay?” Mark asked, moving to put his hand on Jinyoung’s knee.

“You… really have no idea how breathtaking you are do you? I am just in awe that you’re sharing my bed with me like this, that you just did for me what you did. It’s been a big day.” Jinyoung moved to half crawl on top of Mark, lowering his head so that their lips could lazily brush together several times. Mark smirked into every single one before he reached up to push Jinyoung’s hair from his face.

“We should get ready for bed.” Mark purred, rubbing his nose against Jinyoung. Jinyoung nodded in agreement before stealing another kiss. Mark could only giggle before he watched Jinyoung slide off the bed to put a clean pair of boxers on. He hesitated for a moment before he removed his undershirt leaving him in just his boxers.

Mark let out a groan at the sight of Jinyoung's damn perfect body. He moved to slide off the bed and walked up to push his way between Jinyoung and his pajamas not even caring that he was still completely naked. Jinyoung bit his lip at the sight, dropping the shirt he had in his hands before he backed Mark up against the dresser, the drawer holding his clothes snapping shut behind them.

“Maybe we can skip the pajamas tonight, it’s a warm night after all.” Mark moved to push off the clean boxers Jinyoung had just put on.

“Sleep naked??” Jinyoung asked as if it were such a crazy idea. Unheard of even. 

“Who said anything about sleep?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Open up!” A loud knock came from the front door. Mark looked up confused, unsure of what was going on before he slung himself out of the bed. Yawning he figured maybe Jinyoung had gotten back from visiting his parents earlier than suspected.

He knew he went to spend the weekend with them, to talk to them about how his current love life was going. Mark had been there for the phone call to tell them, but when Jinyoung’s mother started crying and he was forced to hang up Mark told Jinyoung he thought it was best he go up and see them. Jinyoung agreed after a while, knowing Mark was right and left the following morning. 

This meant Mark was back at his place, even if he could have easily stayed at Jinyoung's. He actually had more of his stuff there, than he had at his current place. He had unofficially moved in with how much he was there lately. He made his way to the front door and sighed, flicking on the hallway light before he opened the door. Eyes growing wide at the sight of a not so sober Jaebum pushing his way inside the apartment. Mark felt fear run up his spine as he looked into the hallway before he locked his door.

“What are you doing here? How did you even know I would be here!” Mark demanded, glaring at his ex boyfriend. It had been near a year since they broke up, but still Jaebum kept doing shit like this. Showing up drunk, picking fights or crying about how heart broken he was. Mark being the type of person he was almost always caved, wanted to take care of him. A few times he would let him crash on his sofa but he would always tell Jinyoung. Which was another can of worms with how pissed off Jinyoung would get at Mark being so nice to Jaebum.

“Well clearly you’re here which means lover boy left you, or you left him. You are never fucking here anymore. NEVER. I only knew you were here because Jackson said he dropped you off here after work. What happened? Mr. Perfect stop being perfect?” Jaebum slurred as he went into Mark’s kitchen to make himself at home. Mark just sighed and followed after him. Shooting a quick text to Jinyoung letting him know Jaebum showed up drunk again.

“He is visiting his parents.” Mark stated with a shrug before he sat on the kitchen counter.

“And didn’t bring you, not surprising. Do they even know he’s gay?” 

“He’s not gay… I’m the first guy he’s been with. He went to go tell them though, I thought it would be best he went alone.” 

“My mother still asks about you, STILL! Do you know how painful it is to have to remind her that YOU left me for another man? That she doesn’t need to make extra food for you because you’re never coming back. Real scumbag move Mark. Just up and leaving me for some other dude.” Jaebum growled before he moved to make himself something to eat, bitching about how Mark had no food in his house. Mark’s phone went off and he sighed, reaching for it.

Jinyoungie: I want him out of there, I’m not there to protect you! Do not let him sleep over again. Mark this is so improper since I’m not there to come get you! You can’t let your ex walk all over you like this. Please. Kick him out.

Mark: Jinyoungie, I will not risk him driving home drunk. He can sleep on the sofa if anything. I will call Jackson and see if he can come get him but if he can’t I won’t risk his life because he’s a dick.

Jinyoungie: Sometimes I love and hate how big your heart is. Who cares if he sleeps on the street? What if he tries to sleep with you??? Remember that other time he was there, how I had to come get you because he wouldn’t leave. Stop letting this happen to you!

Mark: That was one time Jinyoung, I am also stronger now. You know I’ve been working harder to keep myself safe. I can take him if he tries anything but he’s just cooking dinner. Honestly you’re over reacting. I just wanted you to know he was here.

Jinyoungie: I appreciate you telling me, but he needs to leave. Either you kick him out or I come back down and do it myself. 

Mark: Don’t you dare, you need to spend this time with your family Jinyoung.

Jinyoung: I will do what I think is safest for my boyfriend. My parents are fine, they are plenty healthy and processing the talk we had over dinner. If I left because I needed to keep you safe they would understand. Is he gone yet?

Mark sighed and went to answer when his phone was taken away from him by Jaebum. Jumping off the counter he moved to try and snatch it back from him. 

“Jaebum give it back! This isn’t the time or place to piss me off. Hand it over.” Mark narrowed his eyes, watching as the male walked away with his phone. Mark was quick to chase after him, grabbing at his shirt to yank him down hoping that might work. Jaebum was quick on his feet though, even in a weaker drunken state. 

Jinyoung: Mark… I am nervous that you’re not answering me. I am leaving my parents house now.

“Awe lover boy is upset! You really should answer him.” Jaebum read the text before moving again so Mark couldn’t get the phone. Mark felt like these childish games were going to make his head explode. With a sinister smile Jaebum walked again out of reach from Mark before tapping the phone back to life. “I’ll let him know that you’re okay. Can’t have him worrying.”

Mark: Don’t worry cheater, I’m taking good care of him.

Mark’s eyes went wide seeing Jaebum typing, jumping up quickly to try and snatch the phone only to get thrown back again by a hard shove to the chest. The biggest downside to Jaebum being drunk was that he seemed to be more unaware of how strong he was. He shoved Mark back so hard he tripped over his coffee table and landed on the sofa behind it. Lucky it was just the sofa and not the floor, still a sting came from where his legs hit the sharp wooden corners. Groaning he looked up at Jaebum who was still flipping through his phone.

“How do neither of you send each other nudes?” Jaebum dodged another one of Mark’s grabs, sending himself into a little table knocking over some books. “You two must have a very boring life together.”

“Why? Wanna see how you size up to him?” Mark growled, moving to pick up all the books Jaebum had knocked over. Getting to a point where his patience and tolerance were running very thin.

“I doubt that traditional little shit is anything impressive. Probably still a virgin. Has to be good and pure before he gets married. Probably haven’t even seen him naked.”

“He is very impressive, and he isn’t a virgin, and I see him naked every day. Give me my phone!” Mark yelled, clear annoyance to his tone. He started making another move for the phone but Jaebum moved so fast to counter that he wound up elbowing Mark right in the eye. 

Mark let out a yelp as he nearly keeled over holding his face. Jaebum’s eyes went wide as he tossed the phone down and got down to see if Mark was okay. Despite everything, he still cared about Mark. Wouldn’t be there if his heart wasn’t still broken. 

Maybe it was luck that Jackson and Jinyoung showed up at the same time, both rushing up to Mark’s floor in hopes that things hadn’t escalated. Mark had luckily left the door unlocked from when Jaebum first came in making it easier for the two. Jinyoung was the first to go in, calling out Mark’s name until he saw him sprawled out on the floor with Jaebum on top of him.

“GET OFF HIM!” Jinyoung yelled as he ran over towards the two bodies, ripping Jaebum off of Mark. When he saw the state of Mark’s face he felt every bone in his body react. He quickly got a better hold of Jaebum and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

“What did you do to him!” Jinyoung demanded, eyes full of rage as he glared at a man he felt nothing but contempt for. “You have no idea who you’re messing with!”

“It was an accident! I stole his phone from him so he tried to get it back from me. I moved quickly and accidentally elbowed him in the face. I would never hit him! I’ve never hit him before.” Jaebum was getting pissed it could even be insinuated but clearly he didn’t know how the situation looked. He looked up to Jackson for help, the snap to the wall sobering for him.

“He never has hit him before, Jinyoung let him go.” Jackson tried to reason, moving to put his hands on Jinyoung’s arms to pull him off. Jinyoung looked over to Jackson and nodded his head, pulling away before he rushed to Mark. 

“Come on we’re leaving.” Jackson said to Jaebum who shook his head no. Jackson could only sigh, unhappy that after all this time this stuff was still going on. 

“He has to be with me Jackson. This prick stole him from me but he doesn’t care about him. Mark is probably just another pretty face, I know men like him. He probably hasn’t had a hard day in his life. He doesn’t know a thing about love.” Jaebum scoffed and pushed Jackson away.

“You’re drunk Jaebum please, go with Jackson.” Mark said, letting Jinyoung help him off the floor. He sighed, moving carefully over to his ex to cup Jaebum’s cheeks in his hands. “We are over, for good. You have to move on. He takes great care of me I promise you, and you will find someone else to be with you. Please just, go home and sleep. You will feel better in the morning.” Mark added and Jaebum let out a whimper, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t see the way Mark was looking at him. 

That was probably the most painful part of the night for him, because even if Mark was being caring, he no longer looked at him like the world revolved around him. The realization brought out a new anger in him, Jaebum shoved Mark off him roughly. Jinyoung caught Mark quickly so that he didn’t topple over again and moved to knock Jaebum on his ass with one swift punch for laying his hands on Mark. The room fell silent as he hit the ground, both Mark and Jackson had their hands covering their mouth in shock. Jinyoung was seething, glaring down at the man before he moved to push his hair back from his face.

“Get him out of here.” Jinyoung growled to Jackson who looked more scared than anything. Nobody had ever seen Jinyoung react in such a manner. Mark rushed forward to make sure Jaebum was even breathing before he helped Jackson lift him up.

“I got him. Mark it’s okay I got him. You have to let him go as well, for the sake of you two” Jackson said to Mark in english before moving to carry Jaebum over his shoulder out of the apartment. Mark could hear the silly side comments about how heavy he was from down the hall. Mark sighed and put a hand up to the tiny bruise forming on his cheek. But Jackson was right.

“I want you to move in.” Jinyoung said coming up from behind Mark. He spun around confused to face his boyfriend who was still shaking with anger.

“Jinyoung don’t be silly. We haven’t even been together for 100 days yet. I don’t want you to ask me because you’re pissed off over what happened with Jaebum.” Mark moved to cup Jinyoung’s cheeks in his hands, sighing at how his body was shaking still after what happened. Jinyoung was quick to pull his hand away from his face holding them to Mark’s sides which he never did before. Mark got the understanding that Jinyoung was not playing around.

“I am not scared of that asshole, but you are too caring for him still. It breaks my heart to think that you might still have feelings for him. If that was my ex I would never let her in like that. I would never let her stay the night with me because she was drunk or whatever. Your heart is so big but is it still big for him?” Jinyoung was still angry as evident in his tone. This was a side of him Mark had never seen, at least not ever directed towards him before. He narrowed his eyebrows and yanked his hands away from Jinyoung’s grasp. Annoyance now written all over his face.

“Jinyoung don’t be stupid. I left him in a heartbeat for you! I have never regretted that choice at all, ever. I am with you almost every single day now, how can you question who I am faithful to? Do you think I so easily would move on, or run back to him? It’s been almost a year.” Mark snapped, letting out an exaggerated sigh as he moved to straighten up the things he himself knocked over from the table. He just wanted something to do where he wouldn’t see Jinyoung’s glare directed towards him, but even with his back turned he felt it.

“I don’t think you would move on from me no, but I question if you’ve finished moving on from him.” Jinyoung said seriously and Mark growled in response quickly spinning around to face the other in the room.

“I have! Jinyoung you are everything to me. Am I doing that shitty of a job showing that to you?”

“NO WHAT NO! You… it’s just when stuff like this happens I question if while he’s here you might think you made a giant mistake and leave me. I don’t know. I know your history together but I’ve seen so many clients at work who were controlled by violent lovers that drop cases and run back to them only to get hurt over and over. I know you’re strong but I get scared.” Some of Jinyoung’s features softened, a look of not anger but true worry covered his features as he took several steps closer to Mark. 

“I am not going to run back to him Jinyoung. I know what we had was unhealthy, I am with you now! What can I do to make you understand that completely?” Mark’s tone was pleading as he set down the few papers he had in his hand to finish closing the gap between them

“Move in with me. Sell this place, pack up your stuff, and be done with this part of your life. You have almost everything at my house anyway, you have half the closet to yourself Mark. Just finish it and move in. Let us be done with this so we can properly start a life together, a relationship together free from worry.” Jinyoung pleaded, moving to take both of Mark’s hands in his own, kissing over the tiny knuckles. 

“What did your parents say?” Mark sighed, melting a little at Jinyoung’s affection.

“They are going to need time, but they want to meet you. I told them I was as surprised myself with how I was feeling, that it has been easier for me than I thought being with you. Not because you’re a male but because I never had these desires before. Despite never being into men before you’re different you’re…. Everything to me. You have provided me everything a lover could ever in such a short period of time and that I didn’t care if they blessed us or not, I would be with you as long as you would have me.” He sighed, moving to press gentle kisses to Mark’s wrists. Mark just moved to cup Jinyoung’s cheeks before he brought their heads together. 

“Okay then…” Mark paused, looking to search Jinyoung’s eyes for any traces of leftover anger. Happy when he saw nothing but the familiar affection for him. “Yes. I’ll move in officially.” Mark smiled gently before he moved to lean up and kiss Jinyoung. Strong arms wrapped around him as their bodies pressed close together, Mark slid his arms around Jinyoung’s neck playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck as they allowed themselves to get lost in the kiss. 

“We can come back to pack tomorrow. Tonight I want to take you home and show you how much I have missed you the last two days.” Jinyoung gave a not so innocent smirk that had Mark groaning out. He really did miss having Jinyoung around the last few days.

“Even though I’m all injured and haven’t showered?” Mark made a face, but Jinyoung was quick to kiss it away. Seemingly he didn’t care what state Mark was in when it came to showering him with affection. Mark could only giggle as he pulled back from Jinyoung and moved around the apartment. Mark started grabbing a few things he knew he would need that night before the two of them left for Jinyoung’s.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was weird to think how much time had really passed since they had met. A year of knowing each other and a few months of dating, not yet at their anniversary but close. Today was Jinyoung’s birthday and he tried so hard to tell Mark that he didn’t want to do anything big but Mark was never one to listen to his modesty. He had worked it out with Jinyoung’s best friend Youngjae after stealing his number from Jinyoung’s phone that they would throw a big party for him once the two were done with classes that day. Youngjae had been dying to do something big for Jinyoung for years but he never wanted to do anything on his birthday. He always insisted that it was just another day. Not that he hated his birthday, but Jinyoung didn’t have the best birthdays growing up and Mark wanted to set a new tone for him.

Gathering together his friends, some of the other interns at the law firm, and Jinyoung’s friends from school Mark rented out a room in Jinyoung’s favorite restaurant and sorted out making everything perfect for the night. This wasn’t their first birthday together, but to be fair Jinyoung hadn’t even told Mark it was his birthday the first time around. This was Mark’s first time knowing it was coming and getting to actually do something about it. Which to him was good enough in his mind since they were actually together for this one.

Jinyoung didn’t seem suspicious, he figured from the texts that Mark would be working late. Mark had fed him a few white lies about the night shift girl had an emergency and he agreed to stay on. Jinyoung said it would be no bother at all and he would simply get dinner with Youngjae. Mark thought that was a great idea, wished him a happy birthday, and went radio silent for the rest of the day. 

When Jinyoung was leaving his final class he met up with Youngjae who was waiting for him by the entrance to the building. The two hugged before they started walking towards the parking lot.

“How are things with Mark going? You promised me you would let me meet him soon.” Youngjae smirked, happy that Jinyoung had no idea what tonight would bring. “If you don’t I will just show up at your place and invite myself over for one of those dinners you both make.” Youngjae kept teasing, laughing so loudly when Jinyoung looked shocked at his bold comment.

“Those meals are private, nobody gets Mark’s cooking but me. I refuse to share. Plus nobody gets to see Mark in those cute frilly aprons he owns. Surely you will take one look at him and fall in love.” Jinyoung let out a fond sigh at the mental image, smiling to himself. Youngjae had to grab his friend and prevent him from walking into another person while he was off daydreaming.

“We all can’t trip over and literally have the loves of our life fall into our lap. You lucked out, but I am still going to meet him! Just because he turned you into loving men does not mean I can be so easily turned my friend.” Again he teased earning a swift pinch from Jinyoung. Youngjae laughed and hit his arm in retaliation before the both of them got into Jinyoung’s car. “Let’s just eat, celebrate your birthday, then you can get home to lover boy.”

Jinyoung smiled at the thought, starting the car up before he took the two of them to the restaurant. He wasn’t suspicious since it was a well known fact it was his favorite restaurant in Seoul. He was upset Mark wouldn’t be there to share in the food with him on his birthday. It was okay to him that Mark didn’t do anything, he told him not to and Mark was often good about listening to him. Still, he wished he could have at least spent more time with him but he understood work was important. When they pulled up Youngjae shot a text to Mark as he climbed out of the car.

Youngjae: The birthday present has arrived, is everything ready?

Mark: Everything is set, everyone is here! Jinyoung just texted me asking how work was going. I’m happy he doesn’t know anything. I’m excited to meet you as well!

Youngjae: Jinyoung said you are not allowed to woo me as you did him. He is so gone for you it’s almost gross.

Mark: I will try my hardest! Thank you for bringing him I will see you both soon.

Mark put his phone away and ran around making sure everything was set up finally. Yugyeom was playing with a few balloons which Mark swatted out of his hands, the lights were dimmed and everyone took their places as Jinyoung was brought up to the event area. Mark could hardly contain his excitement as the door was slid to the side and the both of them walked in. Everyone yelled surprise as the door was shut and Jinyoung honestly did look shocked. It took him a while to scan over everyone's face, hand sliding up to cover his mouth as a sea of emotions washed over him. 

The room was covered in white, black, and gold. Three colors Mark knew that he loved so much. There were flowers everywhere, the tables were all decorated, a big banner wishing him a happy birthday hung in the background. There were lights, music, and Mark. Honestly he felt so overwhelmed with everything tears started to come to his eyes. He should have figured that Mark would go all out for him if given the chance, despite saying he had to work late. Jinyoung let out a shaky breath and quickly moved over to Mark who engulfed him in a warm hug. He pressed his body close to his lovers before kissing him deeply, he didn’t care who was around. 

Mark smiled into the kiss, holding his boyfriend close as the friends around them all cheered for the happy couple. The birthday boy pulled back and looked at Mark with wide eyes.

“You did all of this for me?” Mark nodded and Jinyoung was truly in awe.

“Happy Birthday Jinyoungieee!!” Mark beamed with such pride as he let go of Jinyoung. He allowed everyone to get in their hello handshakes and hugs, everyone smiling already as they all sat around the table to begin the night. 

Mark at Jinyoung’s side as the pre-ordered buffet was brought out. The music was turned up and everyone started to drink. Jinyoung had never ate so much food, laughed so hard, or danced as much as he did this night. Thankful that he had someone that would show him that maybe birthdays could be fun. Before dessert was brought out most of the people got up to dance. Youngjae pulling Mark away from Jinyoung to dance with him. The two just wound up laughing and talking the whole time. Jackson took over dancing with Jinyoung who kept fussing over Mark not being allowed to woo Youngjae. 

After his 3rd dance battle with Yugyeom he moved to grab his boyfriend back, shooting Youngjae a warning motion that had all of them cracking up. Mark happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they shared in dancing together with the rest of their friends. When Jinyoung grew tired and needed a rest he went off to talk with everyone else that had come out, everyone gushing over how in love he looked, how amazing Mark was for putting everything together, how happy they were that the night was turning out so great. Jinyoung was honestly having the time of his life. 

Mark had vanished from sight which Jinyoung expected given how he put all of this together. The buffet was cleared by the restaurant staff, the table was cleared of all the dirty dishes, and the lights were lowered. Mark walked in moments after with a giant cake that was lit up with candles, it was decorated with all of Jinyoung’s favorite fruits. Jinyoung walked over in awe as everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to him, Mark being the loudest in the room as he moved to set the cake down on a table provided by the restaurant for it.

“Make a wish birthday boy! make it good.”

“What does one wish for when he has amazing friends, a great job, and is in love with the most perfect man alive?” Jinyoung didn’t even realize he had said the L word until it came out. Mark’s eyes grew wide hearing the confession for the first time. Their eyes locked and now it was Mark who looked as if he was about to cry, blinking several times to not make a mess of his face.

“I love you too Jinyoungie. With all of my heart.” Mark confessed and Jinyoung blew out the candles, everyone cheered as Mark walked around the table to curl up into Jinyoung.

“You love me? Only me?” Jinyoung whispered to his boyfriend who nodded his head and leaned in to kiss him gently.

“I love you with all of my heart Park Jinyoung. And you love me.” Mark moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, looking up at him as if nothing else mattered but his love for him.

“Love is not a strong enough word to describe how I feel for you, but I will love you every day and do everything I can to show you how important you are to me.” Jinyoung whispered to Mark before the two shared in a tender kiss. Everyone in the room let out an awe at the overwhelming display of love, The couples that were there held each other close as they watched the two literally set the standard for most adorable couple to ever exist.

When they pulled back Mark sneakily slid his hand in some of the frosting on the cake, swiping his hand up he smeared it all over Jinyoung cheek and lips then cracked up at his shocked reaction. Jinyoung retaliated by holding Mark close and smearing his face all over Marks. Both of them cracked up at the sight as the cake was taken by the restaurant staff and served to the guests. Mark was content to sit back down next to Jinyoung and feed him cake, he was the birthday boy after all. 

The rest of the night was filled with karaoke, more drinks, and laughs. By the time the guests were ready to leave Mark and Jinyoung had finished gathering the gifts everyone brought for him into bags they could carry out. They made their rounds saying good bye before as a unit they left. Mark happily held Jinyoung’s hand as they walked out to the parking lot. 

“Say it again. It’s still my birthday.” Jinyoung beamed, looking over to Mark who playfully rolled his eyes as if Jinyoung was asking so much of him.

“I love you Park Jinyoung.” Mark said in Korean, then in English. Jinyoung laughed loudly as he pulled Mark’s hand to his lips kissing over the back of it several times. Youngjae ran over and wrapped his arms around Mark, letting out drunk giggles into his new friend. Mark let go of Jinyoung’s hand and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae. 

“WAH! This is exactly what I said was not allowed to happen, shoo, off of him. This is my boyfriend go get your own.” Jinyoung swatted Youngjae with a few of the flowers he had taken from the restaurant.

“He put all of this together, you had nooooo idea! I like him, Jinyoung you have to keep this one. Did he ever tell you about his last ex, oh god she was horrible. Boring, boring, never did anything fun. Never came out, never did anything. She was a stick in the mud and just yelled at him. But you, you are so cute!” Youngjae pinched at Mark’s cheeks and laughed. Yugyeom ran over and carefully got Youngjae off of Mark. Smiling as Youngjae just clung to him instead.

“He has told me yes, I’m happy you guys had fun.”

“We can take him home, you two go on and get. Birthday is not over yet.” Yugyeom wiggled his eyebrows and now it was Mark’s turn to swat Yugyeom over the head with flowers. Snatching them from Jinyoung’s hand to leave a series of flower petals in the stark black hair. Everyone started to laugh when Youngjae thought it was snowing.

Jinyoung pulled Mark closer to him and kissed the side of his head before they reached his car, Jinyoung opened the door for mark so he could easily get in before setting down the bags of presents in the back seat. Mark fussed with the ipod as he waited for Jinyoung to start driving them away, laughing at the sight of their friends still dancing and fooling around in the parking lot.

Mark reached his hand over to rub at Jinyoung’s leg while they drove, head leaned back as he watched out of the window at everything passing by, a warm content feeling taking over his body at how well the evening had gone. They remained quiet for the drive, not uncommon for the both of them now that they had become so comfortable with each other. Not that conversation was unwelcome but they had reached a stage where just being next to each other was the most rewarding feeling at time, especially after a loud evening with friends. 

They easily got up to their shared apartment, leaving their shoes on the floor as Mark made his way into their kitchen to stash the leftover food the restaurant had provided them with. Jinyoung set the gifts down in the living room before joining Mark in the kitchen. Mark’s back was turned towards him making tea for them as he did every night, it was clockwork that Mark would do this for him.

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s hips and just let his head rest on Mark’s shoulder as he worked as if Jinyoung wasn’t there. Measuring out the loose tea, adding just enough sugar to both of them, when the water started to boil he poured both cups and let them steep. As the tea was doing it’s thing he leaned back against Jinyoung, rocking his body slowly. Jinyoung could only smile, starting to softly sing to Mark as they swayed together in the kitchen, eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of being home alone together. 

Mark slid his hand up to rub Jinyoung’s jaw, Jinyoung responded with placing a series of kisses to Mark’s fingertips as they came up to his face.

“I love you.” Jinyoung said softly, kissing Mark’s palm before he nuzzled his head into it. “I will forever, I suspect I always have.” Jinyoung moved to let Mark spin around, pinning his boyfriend up against the kitchen counter.

“Is it crazy of me to say I’ve been in love with you since the first day we met? I used to think I had so many regrets, but I realized all that time ago that my only regret in life was letting you drive away that night. Right then and there I should have turned Jaebum down and invited you up.” Mark chewed at his lip, fingers sliding up to trace along the curves of Jinyoung’s face.

“I feel the same. Driving home that night killed me, I almost turned around so many times and demanded to know why… I was leaving. I was scared too because I had never wanted a man in that way but you are.. You are my reason for everything Mark. My reason to wake up, my reason to be the best version of myself, never have I loved like this or felt as loved as you make me feel.” Jinyoung felt tears prick up again but this time he just let them fall, he had nothing to hide from Mark, never would he hide his emotions from Mark. “My only regret in life is not telling you sooner that I love you. Because you should hear it always. You should always know that you are the sun and stars to me.” Jinyoung sniffed, eyes watching Mark who had his own tears in his eyes. The two of them just enveloped in such overwhelming emotions. 

“I thought I knew what love was, I thought I had gone through it before, suffered the heartbreak, found love again. But what I felt those times was not what I feel now. I have never missed someone as I miss you when we’re not physically together. I don’t crave someone as I crave you. It’s probably unhealthy but I don’t care. This was just the first celebration of many to come my darling, my love, my Jinyoungie. I hope you’re ready because you are stuck with me forever basically.” Mark let out a loud giggle, leaning up to capture Jinyoung’s lips for a tear filled kiss.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anniversaries were always a big deal to people it didn’t matter what culture or country you came from. Everyone celebrated them differently but in some way everyone celebrated them. In America where Mark had grown up most people would do it every year, in Korea it seemed to be every 100 days which he thought was charming. It was a new milestone and a first to add to the never ending list of memories they created together.

Jaebum never made a big deal out of their anniversaries. He would take Mark to dinner if he wasn’t working, and then the two would have sex either at night or in the morning. It was never really a big deal to him. Mark secretly wished it would be, but he never spoke up about it unless Mark brought it up first. 

Today marked 100 days official with Jinyoung and Mark really had no idea where time went. Their time together was flying by it seemed. Mark had already moved in, they spent all of their free time together, all of his friends loved Jinyoung as all of Jinyoung’s friends loved Mark. Mark didn’t know what more he could ask for in such a short period of time but he was finally happy. Truly happy with where his life was. 

Mark got up early, careful not to wake Jinyoung as he made his way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his boyfriend. Jinyoung told him they had plans that night after they both got out of work, so Mark felt that breakfast was up to him. He whipped up a western style omelet and fresh squeezed juice, the juicer a gift from his parents for the holidays that he insisted on using every morning. Jinyoung often teased him about his obsession with healthy drinks but Mark knew he loved it. When the tray was all set he walked back into the bedroom to see Jinyoung pouting, looking around confused. His hair sticking up everywhere until he saw Mark walk in and pouted more. Jinyoung made sleepy grabby hands for Mark from his position on the bed.

“I never want to wake up to you not there again.” He huffed out a rather distressed sounding sight, sitting up more as Mark placed the tray next to him. 

“But I made you breakfast!!” Mark giggled, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung’s pout away. Jinyoung happily kissed back before he looked down at the tray. 

“My love it looks perfect! Thank you so much, you didn’t have to go through the trouble!” Jinyoung smiled another sleepy smile before leaning in to kiss Mark again. 

He pulled away only to sip the juice, purring at the delicious taste before he set it on the nightstand so they wouldn’t knock it over. Mark curled up against Jinyoung while he ate, Jinyoung happily feeding Mark every other bite. Stealing kisses here and there until the whole dish was empty. Mark felt so happy that it had gone over well, but when did Jinyoung ever not love something Mark cooked for him. Once the tray was abandoned to the side of the bed Mark slid the covers down and crawled between Jinyoung’s legs. Jinyoung’s morning wood still pitching a tent in his boxers, and Mark would be a bad boyfriend if he let it stay up like that on their anniversary. 

“You have work.” Jinyoung smirked as he watched that seductive glint in his boyfriend’s eyes, Mark simply shrugged his shoulders at the notion before he leaned down to nose at Jinyoung’s thigh. He didn’t have a care in the world outside of satisfying his oral fixation. 

Moving to tug his boxers down Mark licked his lips before he moved his head. The second his tongue came in contact with those pearls of precum he moaned. His oral fixation had only gotten worse as their relationship progressed. The sound of him purring caused his lips vibrating around Jinyoung’s erection causing his hips to buck up. Mind already swimming as he grabbed into Mark’s blond hair and pushed his head down more. 

Over the months Jinyoung had figured out Mark’s limits as far as blowjobs were concerned, the more they fooled around the easier it was for him to stop being scared. Jinyoung learned he could push Mark in ways he wanted. The more aggressive lover in Jinyoung came out which Mark quickly found to be the most erotic thing ever. When Jinyoung stopped worrying when Mark’s eyes would tear up was the day their intimate life changed entirely. 

Mark knew by now how to make Jinyoung go wild. Alternating between deep throating him while Jinyoung held his head down and slowly fucked his throat, or teasingly licking at the tip coursing every bead of precum out until Jinyoung started to forget his own name. Mark’s tongue knew every inch of Jinyoung’s cock, knew exactly where to apply pressure, how much saliva to use. 

What Mark wasn’t expecting was to be pulled off from Jinyoung. Whimpering as he licked at his lips, desperate for the taste and weight to be back in his mouth as Jinyoung sat up some.

“Someone is addicted. My love. Get on the floor and let me give it to you properly. Just how you like it.” Mark’s whole body shivered knowing what was coming, this was his favorite side to Jinyoung. Quickly he did as he was told and move down to get on his knees waiting for Jinyoung to give him everything he wanted.

Jinyoung slid out of the bed and kicked his boxers off before he moved to grab Mark by the back of his head. Mark opened his mouth like a good boy making it easier for Jinyoung to slide right into his throat. Jinyoung held Mark against the base of his stomach, just rolling his hips so that he could feel his tip sliding in and out of the back of his throat. Mark was in heaven when Jinyoung took control because he always knew that Jinyoung would never hurt him. That this side to Jinyoung came out more and more as they became familiar with each other, and Mark would never stop Jinyoung from exploring as long as it was Mark’s body he was exploring with. Tears fell from Mark's eyes but he kept his eyes trained upwards, blinking them away to un blur his vision from seeing the way Jinyoung was losing control. 

Mark braced himself by sliding his hands up the back of Jinyoung’s thighs, gliding up to the firm apples of his ass he gripped into the skin for support as Jinyoung started to rock his hips like he had something to prove. Mark controlled his gag reflex by breathing when he had the chance, and keeping his mouth open wide enough to support all of Jinyoung. Although he had a firm grip in his hair Mark felt no pain. Just an assault of mind altering pleasure shooting down his spine every time Jinyoung would moan out his name in a way that had Mark nearly cuming in his boxers. The tone dripping with pure lust was so erotic Mark became putty in his hands.

“Pretty mouth, wrapped around me so perfectly. You love this don’t you. Bet you could live with your mouth wrapped around my cock.” Jinyoung groaned out, voice so wrecked with lust Mark lost it. His eyes fluttered and he gripped into Jinyoung’s ass tighter meaning he wanted him to thrust harder. Over the course of them exploring things like this they picked up little gestures when it was too much, or not enough. Jinyoung’s dirty talk had gotten so good over the last 100 days, Mark was in a constant state of arousal once he got going and almost always needed Jinyoung to just wreck him so he could avoid processing what he was saying. 

It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to cum after that. Giving Mark fair warning before he was filling his mouth with the bittersweet fluid that Mark craved so badly. Mark worshiped every drop, licking his lips and Jinyoung’s tip clean before he sank back on his legs looking up at him with wide tear stained eyes. Jinyoung bent down to kiss Mark hard, tongue invading his mouth in his own way addicted to how he tasted on Mark’s tongue. Mark was happy to give Jinyoung everything he wanted as soon as he felt a hand snake into his boxers and quickly finish him off. Groaning into Jinyoung’s mouth as he made a mess of Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung didn’t break eye contact as he brought his hand up to his lips to lick everything off before he placed the softest kiss to Mark’s swollen lips. Mark smiled into the kiss before he got up on shaky legs, helping Jinyoung to his feet as well. 

“Shower before work, come. We need to get you ready.” Jinyoung said tugging Mark into the shower, he could only smirk because he knew Jinyoung wasn’t done with him. They had played this morning song and dance so many times since the first night together.

Showering always meant playing a game of who could hold out the longest. Today Jinyoung lost, coating Mark’s legs and hips with cum before Mark got him back in the same fashion. The two quickly washed off knowing they were pressed for time, Jinyoung allowed Mark to dress in peace, and Mark had to race to work. Luckily for him their apartment was way closer than his previous one. Mark made it with less than 5 minutes until his first appointment, smirking at the young girl behind the desk as he quickly threw on his lab coat and got ready for the day. 

An easy day it was thankfully. Mark knew that Jinyoung had made plans as soon as Mark got out which kept him in a constant curious state all day. He got his work done quickly however, happy to see most of the animals that had been staying at the clinic were able to go home with their owners. He always felt better when they recovered quickly, made him feel like he was doing something right. 

After the last dog of his day left the building he went to his office to pack up his things, phone out to text Jinyoung and tell him that he was ready to be picked up. The second he opened the door he noticed first that Jinyoung was sitting on the desk waiting, and second that the entire room was filled with various flowers. Mark gasped at the sight looking around at what was probably over 100 flowers, or knowing Jinyoung was exactly 100 flowers. 

“Cmere.” Jinyoung motioned with his hands and Mark was never one to say no to him. He moved close to Jinyoung as the other vet and the girl that worked the front desk poked their head in to see Jinyoung’s surprise that they helped him set up while Mark was busy with the animals. Both smiling wide at the amazing gesture as Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung.

“You are amazing, you know that right?” Mark purred, leaning down to kiss his lover gently. Jinyoung smiled into the kiss, standing so he could easily draw Mark closer to his body. 

“Happy anniversary sweetheart. I love you so much.” Jinyoung said softly, Mark could only melt as his heart beat started to race. A bright smile covered his face as he leaned up to kiss Jinyoung again. 

“Wah! Dr. Tuan. Get out of here, go have fun. We will lock up.” The girls in the doorway said, Mark blushed since he didn’t know they were being watched but he nodded and finished gathering up his stuff. 

“Thank you for your help ladies.” Jinyoung bowed his head to the giggling women before he escorted Mark out to the car. Mark made sure to grab a flower before they left, ripping the stem slightly so he could easily put it behind his ear. Jinyoung could only laugh at the adorable sight of his boyfriend with flowers in his hair, taking a moment to treasure it before he let Mark into the car. 

They had to drive a ways for Jinyoung’s surprise. Leaving the city entirely until there were mostly nothing in sight but farms and trees. Mark was in awe since he had never really left the city of Seoul since arriving several years before. Sure he went back to America often but he was used to California, where as Korea was still so new to him. He loved that Jinyoung managed to plan this whole big thing without telling him, he honestly had no clue and he lived with Jinyoung. Not that him being so good at hiding things was something to be in awe of, but Mark knew where his dedication was. There was never a question about that. 

Jinyoung pulled up at a rather old school looking property, the whole style of the buildings were very traditional historic Korean. Mark looked in awe at all of the gorgeous ornate decor covering every building, sliding out of the car with an awe struck look on his face Jinyoung pulled a small bag from the trunk of the car. Mark looked down at it once Jinyoung joined his side and giggled because Jinyoung really did go all out. 

“This is so beautiful!” Mark beamed, eyes lighting up as he followed behind his boyfriend into the main building. He bowed politely to the workers who welcomed them, walking around admiring everything as Jinyoung checked in. When Mark heard they would be there for the weekend his eyes went wide, moving to Jinyoung’s side with a curious look about his face.

“Did you think I wouldn’t take off for our first anniversary?” Jinyoung smiled and handed the room key along with several packets of information about the resort over to Mark who was sure his smile couldn’t get any bigger. 

The couple were lead through the property. It held a base hotel with tiny rooms for overnight stays, a few buildings where eating and spa services took place, one of the most beautiful water gardens Mark had ever seen that he would for sure spend a lot of time in, and finally a series of individual suits on the hill which was where they would be staying. Mark bowed to the woman who let them into their own little oasis before looking up at Jinyoung. Anxiously they removed their shoes in the front area and made their way inside.

It was gorgeous. Everything looked as older traditional Korean movies did. The vibrant colors, the low furniture. The serenity that exuded off of the whole room was just unreal to Mark. He probably looked like a kid in a candy shop as he moved around the various little rooms exploring every little detail he could. Jinyoung set out getting their bag unpacked before he found Mark enjoying the plush bed on the floor below. Letting out a soft laugh he got down and moved to crawl on top of his boyfriend, kissing at his neck up to his cheek and finally his lips.

“Thank you for bringing me here. I have always wanted to explore more of the older traditional Korea. I’m so happy you remembered!” Mark leaned up to nuzzle his nose against Jinyoung's. 

“I know you do, that’s why I thought this place would be great. I have always wanted to come here but never had a partner worth being this close with.” Jinyoung moved to kiss Mark’s lips before he got up and looked through the closet. They had been provided with somewhat traditional clothing for their relaxation, Jinyoung smirked at the sight and pulled the clothes out of the closet. Mark got up to feel the soft fabric, taking the hanger from Jinyoung before making his way into the bathroom so the two of them could change in private. 

Mark wasn’t familiar with how to dress in what was hanging up, so when he came out he saw Jinyoung fully dressed and starting to giggle at him. Mark frowned hoping he at least got the most of it correct though from the looks of it he didn’t get very far. Jinyoung looked so dashing in his traditional clothing Mark’s heart started to pick up. 

“Help” Mark said in a defeated voice, pouting ever so slightly. Again Jinyoung laughed before moving closer to where his boyfriend was he fixed Mark’s top for him so it sat correctly on his body, tying the front part correctly before kissing Mark’s lips gently. 

“You look so beautiful Mark.” Jinyoung praised his lover, in awe that Mark somehow found new ways to take his breath away every day. He looked almost like a prince in his clothes, so proper but so soft at the same time. 

“As do you. So handsome in this I think we should invest in this for home it’s comfortable too. Are we going to eat now?” Mark moved to smooth his shirt out before he cleaned up the clothes he was wearing from the bathroom floor, setting them in a neat pile with Jinyoung’s own in a corner of the bedroom. Jinyoung checked his watch to find out what time it was before he nodded his head, moving up behind Mark to pull his hips close to him.

“Dinner should be going on now. Do you want to go down and eat or have it brought up here?” He snuggled his face between Mark's shoulder blades, lips pressing tender kisses along his shoulders. Mark stood upright leaning back against his boyfriend's soft lips. 

“Keep this up we’re never going to leave this suite.” Mark purred moving to turn his body so he was better facing Jinyoung. “I think for our own sanity we better leave before something happens, I would hate to make a mess of these clothes.” He purred, Jinyoung’s grip on him growing tighter. Mark knew that grip, it was normally followed by Mark’s throat getting a workout.

“Maybe I want you to make a mess.” Jinyoung said in a low voice and Mark had to use every ounce of willpower he had left to pull away from Jinyoung before he reacted.

“Ah ah ah! Behave. Let us go eat, you can have dessert once we get back.” Mark teased his lover before he quickly ran out of the room. Jinyoung had to bite his lip before he chased after Mark.

They slid into the shoes provided for them and made their way down to where the little village of shops to eat from, Mark picked the one that had the most adorable looking menu and they enjoyed a dinner fit for kings. The place wasn’t packed but there were a ton of other couples there, everyone seemed to be having an excellent time which always made a good impression. They were offered dessert and Mark had to fight not to laugh when Jinyoung told the waiter that they had it waiting back up in their suite. Oh if only the woman knew just what he was talking about. 

The bill was charged to the room and the couple left hand in hand. Mark made sure they stopped at the water garden first. It was darker now which meant all the twinkling lights were on making it look even more appealing than it had when they arrived. Leaning against a railing Mark closed his eyes to enjoy the sounds of the water, the sound of people chatting in the distance. Everything there was so calming. Jinyoung stood next to him happy to hold his hand, watching with pure love at how Mark looked so at peace. 

“I want us to make love tonight.” Jinyoung admitted, face and neck turning a deep red color from the embarrassment of announcing it in such a public place but he felt he couldn’t hold it in much longer. Mark opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at his boyfriend with a gentle smile.

“I want that too, are you sure you’re ready?” Mark moved to lean closer to Jinyoung, smoothing his hair back out of his face. Jinyoung nodded his head before he leaned into his lovers touch.

“I feel quite ready, I brought everything you’ve told me we will need for it.” Jinyoung felt like such a dork for excitedly bringing lube to their vacation but Mark knew this was a big step for them.

“I was wondering why that bag was hidden from me.” Mark smirked, leaning off the railing to start pulling Jinyoung back in the direction of their suite. Jinyoung remained close, quiet, but Mark knew he was thinking about a lot. 

The two got inside easily, making sure to put up the sign that they were not to be bothered. All of the locks were put in place before Mark lead them back to the bedroom. He slid the door shut so that they really did have all the privacy they needed before he pulled Jinyoung close.

“Don’t think, just do. Sex with me is not much different from other sex you’ve had. You know my body, know what I like.” Mark’s voice dropped, lips sliding along Jinyoung’s neck as they walked backwards towards where the bed was. 

Jinyoung carefully got Mark down and on his back. Fingers working to rid him of the clothes they had put on for dinner. Mark was thankful since he knew he’d probably be fumbling for hours to try and get Jinyoung naked. Jinyoung made quick work of it though, getting them both down to their boxers. His hands were shaking though, Mark could tell he was really nervous for this night, it made him wonder how long Jinyoung had it planned for them.

Mark decided to take over a little, more so to get Jinyoung out of his head. Sex wasn’t supposed to be something you sat there planning out, it was supposed to be an in the moment thing. Mark rolled them over so that he was on top, kissing his way down Jinyoung’s chest until he could nose against the crotch of his boxers. Jinyoung was hard which was good, but Mark wanted him to stop being scared. 

Licking over his lips Mark pulled the fabric down and placed kisses all over Jinyoung’s hips. His hand started to gently pull at his erection as he left a series of love bites all over his hips. That was something new, they weren’t often ones to leave Marks but the more he did it the more Jinyoung started to react. Purple stains covered the pale skin, a work of art in Mark’s eyes. Jinyoung’s eyes got that glossed over look that let Mark know his tricks were working. 

“Can I watch you.. Open yourself for me” Jinyoung groaned out, chewing at his lower lip. Mark smirked and nodded his head, pulling his hand off Jinyoung so he could go and fetch the lube for them. 

Mark caught it when it was thrown his way before he moved to lay on his back. His legs spread and arched up to give Jinyoung a clear view of everything. Jinyoung moved close to his body, hands rubbing over his thighs as Mark spread some of the slick substance on his fingers and moved them down to trace along his entrance. His eyes fluttering at the slight contact before he sank one of his fingers inside carefully. Jinyoung’s breath caught in his throat as he bent his head down to kiss along Mark’s thighs. He left his own series of purple bruises lining the delicate skin until he got up to Mark’s erection. He moved one of his hands to grip at the base steading the length. Licking experimentally up the base as Mark often did for him. He found the taste different, but welcome. He’d cleaned his hand off time and time again, and Mark never seemed to ask about returning the favor knowing Jinyoung was scared.

He had often dreamed about taking Mark into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his lover and welcoming him like Mark did for him time and time again. The second the tip of his tongue slid along Mark’s slit and collected the leaking pre-cum he let out his own low moan. His head picked up, eyes trained down to see a finger working painfully slow in and out of his lover. Jinyoung’s cock twitched between his legs, the whole sight of Mark opening himself was other worldly. Jinyoung moved his head back up, tongue sliding along plush lips to wet them. He was taking off everything he had seen Mark doing. Mark’s free hand slid out to rest gently on the back of Jinyoung’s head gripped into the jet black locks. Jinyoung felt oddly supported as he lowered his head on the length. Lips wrapping tight as he moved his head up and down experimentally. He found he loved it. His whole body felt on fire as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, eyes fluttering shut he took his time getting used to the new weight on his tongue, the taste in his mouth. He could see why Mark was so addicted to it. 

Feeling brave he moved to grab for the lube, head still working as he blindly slicked up his fingers and moved to push Mark’s hand away from him. He pulled off his lovers cock long enough to find where he needed to go, pushing two fingers inside. The tightness around them had him gasping out. Jinyoung licked the bit of cum from his lower lip as he looked up at Mark. Mark’s breath was picking up as Jinyoung worked his fingers in a scissor motion to open him up. Mark’s back arching off the bed was a work of art, Jinyoung put his free hand under it to keep it up in the air as he worked in a third finger. His head dipped back down again to take Mark back into his mouth, he didn’t want him to cum but he wanted to make Mark feel as he felt all the times before. 

“Jinyoung, want your cock in me, want you so bad. Make love to me. Need you or I won't be able to breathe.” Mark moaned out, his legs spreading wider. 

Jinyoung moaned around his cock, pulling up with a pop he worked his way between his legs at a better angel, pushing his body into a better position. Jinyoung pulled his fingers out and used the excess lube to coat his erection, moving to press the head against Mark’s waiting hole. His eyes fluttered as it pushed beyond the loosened rim of muscled, giving Mark a few seconds to adjust before he carefully slid every inch deep inside him. Mark’s head threw back against the bed as low moans fell from his lips. 

The tightness wrapped around his cock was overwhelming, it felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. His whole mind was gone except for the feeling of Mark sending shocks through his body. He stilled his hips once the base of his cock was pressed to Mark’s small ass. Mark gathering himself before he gave him the nod that it was okay to go. Jinyoung’s hands moved to grip tightly to Mark’s small hips. Fingers gripping at the bruised flesh he pulled out leaving just the tip inside of him before he slammed his hips back. Mark cried out in the most porn like manner that had Jinyoung feeling like he had been blessed, truly blessed to have someone like Mark a writing mess because of his cock. 

His hips started slow, working his body up into a continuous motion. The sound of his hips snapping against Mark’s ass growing as the two of them bonded in a way neither expected. It was hard to tell where one stopped and the other started, their bodies so tangled together as Jinyoung’s powerful hips sent Mark to heaven and back. His cock had Mark feeling fuller than he ever had before, his body unable to process every new sensation as Jinyoung bent him in positions he didn’t even know he could move in. 

What started with them missionary on the bed somehow ended with Jinyoung on his back across the room and Mark riding him like he was a man on a mission. His body on fire, both of them dripping sweat as they powered through despite small pangs of fatigue. All either knew was that this bond needed to last as long as they both could. 

Jinyoung’s hands slid up Mark’s slick sweat covered torso, wrapping his fingers around Mark’s neck as he let out strangled moans. His own hand came up to wrap around Jinyoung’s hand letting him know it was okay, that he liked it. His hips rolled faster as a result, bouncing harder. His free hand raked tiny welts into Jinyoung’s thigh as he did his best to stay steady. 

Their moans filled the room, neither caring about volume as they switched positions again. Jinyoung pushed mark back roughly, flipping him over before hoisting his ass up in the air. Mark whimpered at the loss of Jinyoung’s cock inside him, trying to press his ass back to get what he wanted. Jinyoung looked down to see how red Mark’s ass was, his fingers slid along his warm ass cheeks before he laid quite the smack to them. Mark cried out, cursing as he pushed his face into the blankets. Jinyoung dipped four of his fingers inside Mark, amazed at how easily they just sunk inside him. Eyes fluttering he moved them around so slow it brought tears to Mark’s eyes. The torture was too much for his body, he gripped at the blankets below trying to form words but his brain was failing him. All he could do was whimper, then let out a cry when Jinyoung removed his fingers. Jinyoung had never seen someone come so undone before, but Mark honestly was a work of art. His body so wrecked from their night so far. 

Mark reached back to lace his fingers with Jinyoung’s own, happily he took his lover's hand as he slid his cock back inside him. Mark smiled at the feeling of being full before Jinyoung started back up with the aggressive pace he had set previous to Mark riding him. Sweat rolled down his neck and chest as he gripped Mark’s hips bruisingly hard.

It took neither of them long to cum after that, both of them finishing at the same time as a wail of moans filled the room. Their orgasm’s were rode out as shockwaves wrecked their bodies. Then silence. Jinyoung moved them carefully to lay so he was still deep inside Mark, both of their bodies trying to recover from what had just happened. There was no sound made other than that of their labored breathing, Jinyoung’s strong arms kept Mark close as they recovered.

Mark wasn’t sure how long they laid there, basking in the afterglow of the most successful first time either of them had ever had. Eventually the chill of the night started to break through the heated room. A cold lapped at the beads of sweat covering their skin causing both to shiver. Jinyoung carefully slid out of Mark’s tender entrance, Mark could only gasp at the loss of Jinyoung, Jinyoung looked down to make sure he was okay only to see a little bit of cum run down the boy’s thigh. He had to bite at his lower lip to not react, eyes growing dark again as he moved a hand down to wipe it up, running his fingers along Mark’s entrance making him whine out.

“Use your words.” Jinyoung said in a low voice and Mark moved to give Jinyoung an evil glare. 

“Want. You.” His voice was a total wreck, nearly gone from how vocal he had been earlier. Jinyoung moved to roll Mark onto his back, bringing his hand up to let Mark suck the cum off his fingers. Mark was happy to do so, humming around the digits. His eyes stayed locked with Jinyoung’s own as he used his hands to guide his boyfriend back between his legs.

“Shouldn't you rest?” Jinyoung worried and Mark just shook his head no, not letting Jinyoung remove his fingers from his mouth. A true oral slut for his boyfriend. Jinyoung smirked bent down to kiss along the mess on Mark’s neck, licking at the salty sweat covering his sweet skin. 

“Gonna wreck you.” Jinyoung promised, hot breath on Mark’s neck making his eyes flutter.

Mark didn’t care to talk, talking meant taking Jinyoung’s fingers out of his mouth. He just pulled the boy by his hips hoping he would get the idea. Jinyoung smirked, he got it. They continued like that for the rest of the night. Destroying every surface in the bedroom time after time until neither of them knew what time or day it even was. Mark’s body had become Jinyoung’s in every way possible that night. He found he could bend in so many new ways, that he liked so many new things. Jinyoung learned that the feeling of being inside Mark was a religious experience for him. If he thought he was in love before, he learned a thing or two that night. Neither of them were able to stop despite how tired they became, the passion shared between them kept them going. The sound of skin slapping against skin soon the only sound when both of their voices were gone. The final round took place outside of the stuffy bedroom, both needing fresh air, but also needing to not stop getting lost in the throws of passion. Eventually the two of them found their way into the bath connected to the suite, Mark sat between Jinyoung’s legs as the warm water helped sooth their aching muscles. Mark’s head back against Jinyoung’s shoulder as Jinyoung poured water down his chest to wash away the sweat that probably covered every surface of the suite. They were a mess, exhausted, and fucked out for the time being but that didn’t stop them from taking care of each other.

Once they both felt clean Jinyoung carried Mark out of the bath and to the bedroom. They dried themselves off and laid down in the bed that thankfully wasn’t as big of a mess as either though. Probably because they kept rolling off it in favor of new positions. Mark snuggled up to Jinyoung, his nose pressed to his built chest as Jinyoung wrapped his arms tightly around the love of his life.

“Happy Anniversary.” Mark tried his best to say, smiling to himself since he knew Jinyoung couldn’t see him.

“Happy Anniversary.” Jinyoung smirked, finally letting the lingering exhaustion take him to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pouting, Jinyoung sat by the door with the biggest frown on his face. Mark sighed and moved to bend down kissing the top of his head before he stepped over him to start putting his shoes on.

“I don’t understand why you need to go for a whole week!” Jinyoung groaned, waving his arm in the air like an unhappy infant. Mark just playfully rolled his eyes and moved to grab his jacket from the closet. 

“Because you will be with me after a week, and you get to enjoy America for the first time ever. It’s not my fault you have to stay on for a big case Mr Fancy Lawyer.” Mark bent down and reached out to take Jinyoung’s hands in his own. “Which I am still so proud you passed the bar but you will be out to me before you know it and we can celebrate properly once you get to California.” Mark added, kissing his lover's pout several times before he stood upright.

“Come, before I have Bambam drive me to the airport.”

“You will not! Only I get to kiss you goodbye.” Jinyoung was still pouting as he got up and put his own shoes on, helping Mark load up his suitcases into the trunk of his car.

Jinyoung wasn’t against Mark going to America, he knew he really wanted to see his family. It was just... this would be their first night in two years that they hadn’t spent together. Jinyoung wasn’t okay with the idea that he would be alone in a bed, that he wouldn’t wake up and not have Mark there. No matter what they always were together, even their friends knew if a trip or a vacation was planned that Markjin would come together no matter what. 

Mark slid into the car and Jinyoung continued to pout the entire drive to the airport, holding Mark’s had was only a small aid in his terrible mood. They made small talk, Mark knew that it would help keep Jinyoung’s mind off things for the time being. Parking was a nightmare but they arrived early enough that Mark didn’t mind. Jinyoung assisted Mark with checking in and getting situated before the two waited outside of security. 

“Text me when you get on, let me know when you get there safe. What is the time difference again?” Mark had to think for a moment, doing the math in his head before he sighed.

“17 hours? It’s 3 in the afternoon yesterday for them.” Jinyoung groaned at that and moved to pull Mark close to his body. They wouldn’t even be going to bed and waking up at the same time, and with Mark so jet lagged, who knew when they would be able to talk. “I will message you every morning, every night, every afternoon. I will send you pictures of all my food, and I won't get lost in Koreatown and find myself a different Korean boy to love.” Mark promised, cracking up at how quickly Jinyoung’s face changed.

“They have a Korea town? Why do you need that when you have Korea here, and a boyfriend here! Who loves you with all of his heart. No you don’t need Korea town at all, stay out.” Jinyoung fussed, holding Mark closer to his body. Mark could only hide his face in Jinyoung’s neck and laugh into his soft sweatshirt. 

“I will not go to Korea town until you get there, then we can go and you’ll feel more comfortable. Don’t let me forget though, I have to call my sister when I land so I can tell her what gate I’ll be at.” Mark chewed at his lip before he moved to check the time. He had to leave or he would miss his flight.

“Call me when you land, as soon as you land! I do not care what time it is.” Jinyoung was back to pouting, no matter how many times Mark tried to kiss it away, nothing seemed to calm his lover down. It was cute how dramatic he was being, actually touching really.

They said their goodbye’s, their i love you’s, and Jinyoung issues one last reminder to stay away from any man that wasn’t him. Mark promised to behave before he vanished into security. As promised he texted Jinyoung right as the flight was about to take off, as soon as he landed and got out of the plain the first text was to his sister letting her know he was there, before he facetimed Jinyoung. It took him a while to answer but it was 5 in the morning there. The only reason Mark wasn’t dead to the world was because he slept the whole flight over.

“Good morning handsome.” Mark smiled wide, he got back a groggy sound followed by the image of Jinyoung rolling around the covers.

“I haven’t been able to sleep, I’ve just been sitting here waiting for you to call. You’re safe?” 

“Well I mean I know it’s bright but I don’t think I can facetime you from heaven.” 

“True, true. I am so happy you are safe, now fly back so I can get to sleep. This house is so empty without you here. Maybe we should get a cat.”

“We are not getting a cat because I am going to be gone for a week. Jinyoung you will be okay. I do miss you though, so so much.”

“I have to leave for the firm in 3 hours, do you think that’s enough time to sleep?”

“Jinyoung I want you to take care of yourself this week! You must try hard to sleep, even if I have to sit on facetime with you so it’s like I’m there!” Mark scolded and Jinyoung sighed, pouting to the camera before he laid down on Mark’s side of the bed.

“I will try to sleep then, please have a good day! I will call you when I am out of work. I love you.” Jinyoung blew a kiss and Mark smiled wide, blowing a kiss back to his boyfriend.

“I love you my prince, sleep well.” Mark hung up shortly after, heading down to get his bags where he was attacked by his sister. Falling down in a fit of laughter Mark hugged her tightly, not caring if they made a scene in the airport it had been two years since he was last home.

They got all of Mark’s things and made for the car, heading back home where it felt like his entire family dropped everything they were doing to be there for Mark. They all went out to dinner, drank, and had the best time welcoming Mark back to America. Happy to have him for two whole weeks. They asked about Jinyoung of course, having heard all the stories of his boyfriend over the last few years. His parents said they were overly excited to meet the boy who had stolen the heart of their son. Eventually they got back to the house and Mark laid in bed, cranky that it was so empty, that there was a lack of lover next to him.

He could see why Jinyoung was so unhappy when Mark wasn’t there the previous night even if he had been there earlier. This was their first full day apart and Mark was starting to feel more than lost without his other half by his side. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was close to quitting time for Jinyoung. Wouldn’t hurt to call him right?

“Wah! My love I am still at work.” Jinyoung came into view, propping the phone up on his desk, Youngjae set papers down on top of it before moving into focus waving to Mark.

“Hi Youngjae, and I know my love but you’re going home soon right?” Jinyoung nodded and Mark smiled wide. “Maybe you should go out with Youngjae and the boys, not be home if you can. I want you to have fun.” Mark bit at his lower lip before he pushed his hair from his face.

“I might do that, it’s early enough there that if I get back late you will still be awake right?” Mark had to think about the time in America since his body was so adjusted to Korea, but he nodded his head.

“Yes so go out, Hang out with the boys. Get drunk, no actually don’t get drunk because you get… yeah don’t get drunk.” Mark chewed his lips and looked over when Jinyoung blushed a deep red, Youngjae looked at him confused.

“What does he get when he’s drunk?” He asked so innocently even Mark had to awe at it, Jinyoung just shooed him away before giving Mark a scolding look. 

“You do. Don’t take out your grumpy attitude on them either. I’ll talk to you when you’re home safe in bed. I know I won’t be able to sleep without you anyway. “ Mark blew his boyfriend a kiss and waited for his reply before he hung up. Mark managed to fall asleep for about an hour before he shifted uncomfortable in the bed. Truly not enjoying the fact that Jinyoung was so far away. He thought it would be easy for them, it was just a week right?

Wrong. This week could not drag any more for either of them. All the short little facetime calls did nothing to quell the empty feeling that Mark was dealing with not having Jinyoung by his side. Every time they would hang up he felt himself getting depressed but he powered through it knowing he would be there soon, and that his parents truly were happy to see him. Mark hardly slept without Jinyoung’s even breathing next to him, Jinyoung would call him at all hours of the night because he couldn’t stand not seeing Mark. They texted non stop while Jinyoung wasn’t at work, it would have been easier had the both of them just waited the week and left together.

Mark enjoyed his days out with his parents and family, spent his time driving around Los Angeles like he used to do. He met up with old friends from college that seemed to have not changed at all. They would always ask about Korea, and the few he hadn’t seen in years even asked about Jaebum. Most knew of Jinyoung though and how excited he was to be seeing him soon. 

Nearly half a week in Jinyoung was really starting to get bothered by the distance, laying in bed he knew Mark needed to sleep but he also knew he couldn’t sleep if he didn’t hear Mark’s voice.

 **Jinyoung** : My prince are you awake? I don’t want to bother you if you’re not.

 **Mark** : I’m here baby. It’s still a little early. Plus you know my sleeping is screwed without you here.

 **Jinyoung** : I hate being here, I’m thinking of staying with Jackson or Youngjae for the rest of the week. Being alone in this bed without you just feels so wrong. Like I don’t belong here without you.

 **Mark** : You are making this harder Jinyoung, you know how badly I want to be home with you, or for you to be here. Please be strong for me. I love you so much.

 **Jinyoung** : I’m trying baby I really am. If you are awake let me see your face. I’m going to facetime you.

“Baby, I miss you too. You know I do. Only three more days right? Staying with one of our friends is a great idea.” Jinyoung whimpered when he heard Mark’s voice, moving to better see his boyfriend. Mark had the camera sitting by the bed, a full view of Mark made it even harder for some reason. 

“I will call them tomorrow and see, I know Jackson is driving me to the airport. Perhaps it will be best if i just pack tonight and stay there. Do you think he will mind?” 

“Probably not, he adores you. It will clear your mind. I don’t like you being there alone either, It’s weird to think you did that without me for so long. Feels wrong.” 

“I don’t ever want to think of a time when you were not mine, especially with you not here. It will feel as if I made you up! Nope, changing the subject now. Tell me what you did today.”

“My brother, some friends, and I went to Korea town, I know I said I would stay away but they wanted to take me for lunch. Funny though, it felt a little like home. Weird how like I was so comfortable here, and before you when I would come visit that’s when I felt happiest. But being in Korea town, having the food, talking Korean again… that was my happy place. My parents are teasing me, say I am a love sick puppy.” Mark could only laugh, Jinyoung smiled wide at the thought.

“Love sick for me? I like the ring of that. Although I can’t let you be sick. Three days, well two more so? I leave a day in advance because of the long flight. You have somehow calmed my mind again, thank you my love. You are what keeps me sane.” Jinyoung blew a kiss and Mark made a point to catch it and put it over his heart.

“Stay on facetime with me, maybe I can sleep with the sounds of you in the background. Goodnight my love.” Mark moved to curl up more under his covers, happily watching Jinyoung start to pack until he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When the day finally came for Jinyoung to fly out Mark was a wreck. They were on Facetime the whole way up to takeoff, and Mark watched the clock like a hawk when he was in the air. His parents teased him that he was some type of love sick puppy, which honestly he was. Jinyoung being gone was hard for him, hard for the both of them.

He took his parents car to the airport around the time Jinyoung was set to land, parking in the LAX garage before he rushed inside to find where Jinyoung would be. As soon as the board read that the flight had landed Mark’s stomach was doing so many flips it was insane. Nervously he waited for people to start leaving the gate, bouncing on his feet as people started to pour out of the passageways. His eyes searching for the ever familiar build of his lover, nearly screaming out when he finally saw Jinyoung walking closer. Mark ran full speed to his boyfriend, jumping up into his arms which knocked Jinyoung’s bag out of his hand but neither seemed to care. 

Their lips crashed together for the most heated kiss, mumbling ‘I missed you’ every here and there but never really parting ways. It wasn’t until they were alone again did Mark finally pull from Jinyoung, his bags still on the floor where they left him. Mark had to wipe the tears from his eyes as he moved to help Jinyoung with them. Jinyoung smiled wide and moved to keep Mark close as he was lead out to the car.

“Oh! It’s so bright.” He slid his sunglasses on, looking around curiously. Mark watched him adoringly before he loaded his stuff up into the trunk of the car. Jinyoung so used to driving them went to get in the driver's seat before he realized what he was doing. Mark giggled at the sight before he opened Jinyoung’s door for him and then got in the car.

“We should go car shopping for you when we get home.” Jinyoung commented as they pulled out of the airport, the palm trees a sight to him as he opened the window to enjoy the hot air. 

“I was thinking the same thing before we left. You are always driving us, it would be nice if I could do it sometimes too. I have my license I just never had the time to go pick out a car.” Mark sat back some, happily holding Jinyoung’s hand in his own as he pulled onto the highway heading for the in -n- out by the airport. A staple in California first timers. 

Jinyoung’s eyes grew wide as they pulled in, looking curiously at the menu. He knew some english but not much, Mark had been helping him so he could properly talk to everyone when he arrived. Jinyoung was able to order his own food which was impressive to Mark. The two sat in the parking lot and ate before heading into town where Mark’s family home was. Jinyoung so far was loving everything about them being there. 

When they arrived home Mark got out and helped Jinyoung with his belongings, moving to walk him towards the house. Jinyoung was in awe over the size of it glancing from Mark to the house as if he wasn’t expecting something like it. He teasingly asked what Mark’s parents did again earning a light hit to the arm before Mark let them inside. 

Mark’s parents rushed to meet them as they walked in. Mark kicked off his shoes and set Jinyoung’s bags down by the main stairs. Jinyoung still in awe smiled brightly at Mark’s parents. He bowed his head politely before hugging the two of them tightly. He knew his parents were going to be cold to Mark whenever they met him, which was why it hadn’t happened yet, but Mark’s parents were so welcoming he understood immediately where he got his huge heart from. 

Once all the hello’s were said and done Mark took Jinyoung’s hand to give him the grand tour. Mark’s dad brought the bags up while Mark brought Jinyoung around the house. The tour ended in the backyard where the pool was, his siblings milling about excited to meet Jinyoung. Mark had warned them his english was not the best, but he was trying so hard that even Mark was impressed. They all moved close to welcome him, asking him how his flight was. There was only two instances where Mark had to translate but other than that he was doing very well.

Dinner came a few hours later, Mark and Jinyoung were treated to a whole buffet of home cooked food. Mostly food from taiwan which Jinyoung had never had before but he loved every second of it. Mark was on cloud 9 having his mother’s cooking again, swearing up and down that she needed to write him down the recipes so he could cook for Jinyoung back home. Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement when Mark translated for him, because any way to get Mark to cook for him he was on board with. 

“He cook for me often when we’re home. Almost every night he will cook for us. But he if make this then I am luckier than I already am.” Jinyoung said in such endearing english it had Mark hiding his face in his neck. Mark’s dad let out gentle laugh as he turned to his wife fondly.

“Well see now you can’t say no to that. Gotta work on them tonight.” Raymond let out another laugh and his wife agreed, Jinyoung’s reasoning was very persuasive. 

“We are still planning to come out there in a few months, It will be your turn to show us around.” Dorine added and Jinyoung bowed his head politely.

“I am excited for you to come to Korea. Mark is preparing even now for it.” Jinyoung turned to smile fondly at Mark who was still looking at him with the most endearing look. 

“Mark help us clean.” His eldest sister said and Mark got up with no problem. He told Jinyoung to sit and relax, that he would take care of everything before he vanished off to clear the table with his siblings.

“Jinyoung we have to tell you, never before have we seen our son so in love. So healthy looking. We were very worried for Mark the first few years out there but I am happy and blessed he found you.” Raymond said once all the kids were inside, Jinyoung understood most of what he said and sat upright smiling so brightly.

“He is whole world to me. I will love him always. His health and happiness are number one for me.” Jinyoung was proud at even himself for that one. Mark’s parents nodded in agreement loving just how well their son did in picking a partner.

“If things ever get bad there, you let us know. We know it’s not the safest for you two, it’s not much better here but we will always have our door open for you two.” Dorine said and Jinyoung’s heart swole, again he saw how similar Mark was to his parents.

“What are you guys chatting about?” Mark asked as he came back out, the four siblings set the table up for desserts before sitting to enjoy them.

“They appreciate my love for you, I told to them I will always love you.” Jinyoung summed everything up the best he could and Mark just leaned in to kiss him gently.

“Good, because I will always love you.” He said in Korean and Jinyoung blushed, he liked when Mark did that for him. It felt like their own little moment that nobody could take away from them.

Jinyoung did his best to stay awake after dessert but by night time he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Wishing everyone sweet dreams Mark lead him up through the house to the guest area where they would be staying. Secluded from the parents thankfully. Mark and Jinyoung got ready for bed before the two laid down. Not as familiar as their bed back home but they were together and that was all that seemed to matter. Jinyoung’s first day in America was going wonderfully so far which made Mark’s heart so happy.

“I think tonight may be the first good sleep i get in a week.” Jinyoung groaned as he made himself comfortable in the bed, his eyes so heavy but he wanted to spend more time with Mark.

“Same my love, you need to rest or tomorrow you will feel unwell. Sleep. I will be here in the morning.” Mark moved to kiss Jinyoung’s lips gently, Jinyoung smirked and reached out to pull Mark close to his body, and he was more than happy to go with Jinyoung given how much he missed being in the males strong embrace.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked, letting his body find that perfect position with Mark’s, thankful for the air conditioning since sleeping like this in a hot room was always difficult for them,

“I want to take you around where I grew up, then we can go and have dinner out with my parents. The day will be ours though. I also want to take you to the beach, maybe the next day we will have time.” Mark snuggled close to Jinyoung, more than pleased to have the safety of his arms wrapped around him again. It honestly felt like he could breath again being locked in that embrace. 

All of his worries melted away the longer he was allowed to sleep in Jinyoung’s arms, Mark didn’t even notice that they had slept till noon. Jinyoung’s phone going off was what woke them up, a confused look came to Mark’s face as he tried to figure out just how long they had been asleep. Jinyoung reached over groggily trying to make heads or tails of who was calling. 

“Youngjae.” He mumbled looking at the skype call. Letting out a cough he answered the call and held his phone out. Mark looked up at the phone and lazily waved to Youngjae. Jackson and Bambam poked their heads in from the side to see the sleepy couple. 

“They are alive, I told you. YUGYEOM THEY ARE ALIVE.” Bambam yelled and Mark could only laugh, rolling over to properly give Jinyoung his morning kiss, Jinyoung smiled before he looked to the phone.

“Why did you think we died? It has been only a day since I left.” Jinyoung rubbed at his face gently.

“Yes but you never let any of us know you made it safe, and Mark’s phone is off. We only assumed something happened, it is America. They have so many guns there.” Jackson worried and all Mark could do was crack up. He laughed so loud he started crying, even Jinyoung was unable to hold back the laughter. Jackson was still going on about how he didn’t find it so funny, and that they needed to be more worried for their friends mental state.

Once the two calmed down they said sorry for laughing, Mark got up to start getting dressed and Jinyoung turned his attention back to the phone. They were all on their way to a movie and Jinyoung was happy they were all getting out together. Mark returned dressed in a way Jinyoung had never seen before. He had on basketball shorts, a tank top that showed quite a bit of skin, a backwards cap, and was holding basketball sneakers. Sitting up a bit shocked he heard Youngjae let out a loud yelp.

“Jinyoung are you naked?!?” He moved to cover his eyes, Yugyeom taking over the phone to look closer.

“No he has clothes on, look.” He pointed and Jinyoung looked down to his naked torso before he covered himself with the blanket. 

“I am fine but excuse me, what are you wearing.” He turned the phone so the boys could see Mark standing by him, Mark just gave a wink and slid a pair of sunglasses on before he fixed his hat so it was backwards on his head.

“Mr. American Boy! Look at that casual style.” Bambam boomed through the phone, Mark just let out a loud laugh before he moved to take the phone from Jinyoung. 

“Get dressed you, we have to head out.” Mark moved to kiss Jinyoung who got up and stumbled around but he dressed, warm, yet with not as much skin showing as Mark had. He pulled on a t-shirt, some shorts, and comfortable sneakers. Mark enjoyed it since Jinyoung rarely would leave the house in such little clothing.

“We are going to go explore, enjoy your movie. We will see you four in a week!” Mark blew them a bit kiss, getting Jinyoung in the shot to say goodbye before he hung up. Mark grabbed his phone off the charger and turned it on before he nodded for Jinyoung to follow. His parents were both relaxing out back, his siblings had all ran off to do their own thing. Saying a quick good morning to them Mark lead Jinyoung out to where the car was.

“So Mr. American boy are you ready to show me what’s so great about this city?” Jinyoung asked climbing into the car, Mark just smirked and nodded his head, reaching out to take Jinyoung’s hand in his own as they pulled off down the street.

“With you here, I’m ready for everything.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

t was crazy how many memories they had stored away over the last 3 years together. Mark could have probably sat there forever thinking of them all but Jinyoung was tired, and needed to be in bed with him. Getting up carefully Mark moved to put his dinner back in the fridge so it wouldn’t go bad before he had the opportunity to eat it. Turning off most of the lights Mark moved back over to Jinyoung, carefully he shook Jinyoung’s arm and torso until his boyfriend was looking around confused. Jinyoung blinked several times to try and gather himself before he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands wishing the sleep away.

“You’re working too much, come to bed love. I miss your body being close to mine.” Mark frowned, bending down to get eye level with Jinyoung. His fingers reached out to sooth through the dark strands of hair pushing them out of his lovers face.

“What time-” Jinyoung looked at his watch before sighing, sitting up some to shake off the sleep that had taken over his body. “I’m so sorry! Oh it’s late my love. I know you can’t sleep when I’m not in there with you. I don’t even know how I slept out here for so long.” Jinyoung frowned and got to his feet. Mark got up to help steady him before the two of them made their way down to the bedroom.

Mark happily undressed Jinyoung to get him ready for bed, peppering him with kisses before he removed Jinyoung hoodie from his body and crawled back into bed himself. Jinyoung moved to wrap his arms around Mark pulling him in close as he kissed along his lover's shoulders. His face nuzzled into the soft skin for a few moments before he let out a contented sigh. 

“Happy Anniversary by the way. I have something very special planned for the day once we wake up.” Jinyoung reminded Mark who turned his head slightly to better see Jinyoung. 

“You do something special every anniversary my love. I do not doubt this will be amazing. One of these days however you must let me be in charge! I can do more than throw amazing birthday celebrations.” Mark smiled wide stealing a final kiss before he let his eyes flutter shut. Jinyoung did the same happy that Mark woke him up.

When morning came Jinyoung was the first up, generally rare for the two of them. Mark was so used to early mornings at the clinic that he almost always woke up earlier. Jinyoung slid on top of Mark and kissed along his face gently, moving his lips down to his neck until Mark’s body moved to better situate him. With Mark now laid out on his back giving Jinyoung easy access to slink under the covers. Mark’s eyes remained closed as Jinyoung carefully pulled Mark’s morning wood out of his boxers. He checked quickly to make sure that Mark was still passed out before he wrapped his lips around his partner's erection. 

It didn’t take long for Mark to start waking up, his body responding to what Jinyoung was doing. When he tried to move and fond hands keeping him pinned down Mark moved to push the covers back. He let out the loudest moan at the sight of Jinyoung deepthroating every inch of his erection. If that wasn’t the best thing to wake up to he didn’t know what was. His hands slid down to thread through Jinyoung’s hair, gently tugging on it as Jinyoung went about hollowing his cheeks to better get Mark off. The soothing feeling of Jinyoung’s tongue curling around the tip of his dick every time his lips slid up the length sent shivers through his entire body.

Mark wasn’t going to last long at this rate, his eyes fluttering as gentle moans slipped from his lips, his body rolling up to push deeper into Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung took it for a while before he pulled up and smirked at Mark, licking at the tip in the most pornographic manner before he sat up some. Mark groaned once Jinyoung stopped, trying to push his hips up into the Hand Jinyoung was using to hold him up.

“I don’t want you to cum yet. Wanna feel you, properly.” Jinyoung licked at his lips. Mark’s eyes fluttered at the request, moving carefully to push the covers off them before he laid Jinyoung down on the bed. “Want you so bad Mark.” Jinyoung wiggled out of his boxers before Mark pushed his way between his lover's legs. Jinyoung had been curious about bottoming for ages, but up until now was always the top. Not that Mark minded, he was out of this world good in bed.

This was special though, another first for them. Mark moved to grab the lube from their bedside table, making a mental note that they needed to buy more before he moved to slide his way down between Jinyoung’s legs. Mark’s lips ghosted over his own erection before he kissed the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs. He free hand spread his legs further as he kissed his way down to Jinyoung’s entrance. Tongue slid out to lick a thick stripe across it causing Jinyoung to gasp out, despite everything they had done together over the years this a new sensation for him. Mark could only smirk at the reaction he pulled from Jinyoung.

Mark’s tongue kept going, carefully working around the thick rim of muscles until he was able to push it inside Jinyoung’s body, working carefully to stretch him out as his fingers would do. Jinyoung’s head pressed down hard against the pillow as he wrapped himself around this strange new feeling. Mark’s tongue was a thing of wonders as he worked carefully at opening Jinyoung up just enough. His mind felt like it was playing tricks on him almost since there was virtually no pain and he expected a lot of pain. 

Pulling his head back Mark slicked up his fingers and carefully slid one inside Jinyoung’s slightly prepared hole. He watched carefully as Jinyoung adjusted to the feeling of having something deep inside him, the slight sting from it being more than a tongue but he responded well. His eyes fluttered when Mark started to twist it around, moving carefully to let him adjust before the second finger was added. Jinyoung felt comfortable that Mark was being so delicate with him. He knew this was just about the only thing they hadn’t done, and it being their anniversary meant it was a day to try new things. 

When the third finger slid inside Jinyoung had to take a deep breath, there was more of a sting but it still wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. He moved a hand to grip at Mark’s wrist signaling it was okay for him to switch over, Mark nodded understanding before he moved his fingers out and used the excess lube to cover his own erection. Carefully he lined himself up with Jinyoung’s entrance, sliding the tip of his cock inside he gave Jinyoung a moment to adjust before he pushed the rest of himself inside. Fingers were different that was for sure but Jinyoung knew the pain was temporary. He put his arm up over his face so that Mark didn’t see him reacting the way he thought he was. Mark responded with moving to pull his arm down so that he could kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly.

“Feels so full.” Jinyoung breathed out between kisses, Mark laughed lightly against his lips before he rolled his hips slowly. Jinyoung let out a sharp breath at the movement, eyes wide as he looked up at Mark’s face. 

Mark’s body felt so hot and they hadn’t even started. Just the heat surrounding his cock, the tightness pushing against him as he carefully started to get Jinyoung adjusted to the new sensation. Once he finally felt the younger relax against him Mark took it as a sign to rock his hips harder. He moved to stay with his head pushed towards Jinyoung’s neck, not wanting to get carried away with countless positions with Jinyoung never having been with a man before. 

The more Mark’s hips rolled the more Jinyoung found himself getting lost in what they were doing. It was so surreal being in that position for the first time, to feel everything Mark generally felt when they made love. Regardless of how or where they were when it happened, for Jinyoung it was always making love. There was always this unspoken trust between them, a general understanding that no matter what they did the other would be okay with it because they knew that they only wanted to be the best for each other. This morning was no different as Mark started to rock his hips harder, the sound of his hips smacking against Jinyoung’s full ass becoming louder than their own moans. Not for long, Jinyoung quickly started to moan out once Mark hit that sweet spot inside of him, his mind going blank as sparks flew up his entire body. 

“Found it.” Mark groaned, moving himself so that he could easily repeat the hip motion he had done leading to getting Jinyoung in just the right way. 

Jinyoung became the same blabbering mess that Mark typically was, cursing was a rarity but now it seemed standard for him. Mark in awe at how quickly Jinyoung fell apart under him, bodies rolling together as they got into a perfect rhythm together. Mark moved to push their lips together, Jinyoung sliding his legs up further as he kissed his lover with unadulterated abandon. Jinyoung’s hands moved to Mark’s back raking thin little welts down the pale skin, his cries of passion being swallowed by Mark as they continued to kiss as if it were their first time all over again. Jinyoung wouldn’t last long like this, which he found embarrassing given how great his stamina had gotten since being with Mark.

Mark’s hips were just so on point though, snapping into him with endless stamina. His ass so red from the constant beating as every inch of Mark filled Jinyoung perfectly time and time again. Jinyoung felt the heated coiling in his stomach, beads of sweat dripping down his neck as he fought to hold out just a little longer. Mark seemed to be okay and he didn’t want to be the one to cum first.

Seemingly Mark had other plans, he slid a hand between them and wrapped it around Jinyoung’s erection. Swift and calculated motions pushed Jinyoung to the edge pretty quickly, thin ribbons of cum covered both of their chests. His body was so hypersensitive that every thrust after that was felt tenfold through his body. His mind spinning as Mark showed zero sign of letting up. Jinyoung could only whimper out as Mark let go of his erection to pound his hips as hard as he could. Jinyoung screamed out in pleasure as he felt Mark finish inside of him. His body so spent from their movements that the second Mark finished his legs fell limp at their side. He took several deep breaths as he tried to remember what year it even was, eyes still shut as his body cooled down.

Carefully moving his hips Mark allowed Jinyoung his resting period before he carefully slid out, rolling over he laid at Jinyoung’s side while his own labored breathing and erratic heartbeat worked to get back to normal. Finally when Jinyoung’s eyes opened he looked over to see Mark smiling up at him, infectious as ever Jinyoung smiled back at him.

“Cmere.” He said softly, happy when Mark slid his body closer to his own. Jinyoung carefully rolled his hips so that he could better hold Mark in his arms, showering him with lazy kisses before the two drifted back off for a small nap. 

Luckily their plans were more along the lines of a spur of the moment thing, rather than set in stone. They woke up a lot later than expected but Jinyoung assured Mark that everything was okay. After a quick shower they got dressed and left the apartment. Mark still had no clue what they were doing but he gave up on guessing ages ago. Still a 700 day anniversary was impressive to the both of them who rarely had relationships last this long. Mark’s only one that did was Jaebum and last they heard he moved out of Seoul to work on his parents farm.  
“Is this some big extravagant weekend?” Mark asked as he got comfortable in the seat, fingertips tracing along Jinyoung’s arm gently. Jinyoung shook his head no and smiled brightly, eyes staying focused on the road. 

“Nope, something pretty simple.” Jinyoung smiled wide and moved to lick over his lips Mark raised his eyebrow at how secretive he was being but kept his mouth shut. He was more than ready for Jinyoung to surprise him with whatever he had planned.

Mark was surprised when they pulled up in a random parking garage, it looked familiar to him but he couldn’t figure out why, they climbed out of the car and Mark looked around a bit lost before they started walking. Mark had no idea how long they were walking for, it was somewhat light out which had him even more confused since nothing looked overly familiar. It wasn’t until Jinyoung took a small turn down an alley did Mark remember where they were.

A dimly lit street, tiny little bars on both ends with various business men getting drunk after a long day of work. Mark’s heart started to pound as the memories flooded back to him of the first day he met Jinyoung, it had been right here, in this little street. Mark stopped them right outside of the bar where they fell, it was still open luckily. Mark couldn’t help but look at Jinyoung in an adoring fashion before he pulled the boy close.

“You brought me back to where we met? Is this where we’re doing dinner?” Mark didn’t actually think they could do dinner in the small bar’s but he trusted Jinyoung enough. 

“We can if you want, I had something else in mind. It depends on how this all goes I assume.” Jinyoung leaned against the side of the bar they met and reached over to hold Mark’s hands in his own. “I remember the day we met very vividly, I think about it often. How you made me feel from the first moment our eyes locked, to how almost nothing has changed today. Every time you look at me my stomach flutters and my heartbeat picks up.” Jinyoung moved Mark’s hands so that he could feel what Jinyoung was talking about.

“I haven’t been back here since that day, I always wanted to though.” Mark beamed, looking around at all the shops carrying about usual business while they spoke together. When he looked back down he noticed that Jinyoung was no longer standing but kneeling down, it was his turn for his heartbeat to start racing. His eyes wide as ever as Jinyoung dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a square box.

“I’ve been working longer so that I can surprise you with something else, and I hope that you’ll accept that gift… after this.” Jinyoung opened the box revealing a simple but ornate ring, it had little designs on either side of it with a small diamond in the center. Mark put a hand up to his face to cover his mouth as his eyes started to water. “Mark Yi-Eun Tuan. You are forever for me. The end all be all for me. I will never love anyone but you for the rest of my life, and I think it’s only fitting that we take the final step. My prince you are my world, please, make me the happiest man alive and agree to become my husband. Let me, Park Jinyoung, take care of you Mark Yi-Eun Tuan until death do us part.” He pulled the ring out of the case and held it up to Mark.

Mark being an emotional wreck took a deep breath, tears streaming down his face as he nodded his head several times, Jinyoung didn’t even finish asking the question and Mark was nodding. He finally got out a yes before the ring was slipped on his finger, breaking down into more tears Mark pulled Jinyoung up and wrapped his arms around his neck, body pressed close to his own.

“Yes. Park Jinyoung, I Mark Yi-Eun Tuan will marry you, and take care of you until death do us part.” He moved to kiss at Jinyoung’s lips again before the doors surrounding them burst open. Confetti was poured all over them from seemingly every angle causing Mark to pull away in a state of shock. He looked with wide eyes as all of their friends danced around them with bags of confetti, letting it constantly pour all over them. Mark couldn’t help but laugh as he curled up into his fiance, face pushed into Mark’s neck as the 4 of them cheered for the happy couple.

“That would have been so awkward if he said no.” Jackson said once all the confetti was dumped out on the two of them, Youngjae nodding his head before he moved to hug both of them.

“Yes but did we ever think he would? Three years and they are both so gross and in love.” Bambam smiled and moved to join in on the group hug. Yugyeom dumped a fresh bag on all of them before cracking up at the sight. 4 grown men covered in pink and purple glitter hugging. He pulled his phone back out and took a picture of the moment. 

All of them smiled wide for the picture, laughing once it was over. Yugyeom moved himself so they could take another one with all 6 of them, letting the happy couple be front and center before Jackson pulled Mark close for a hug.

“Does this mean we can have a giant party once you guys move?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung flicked his forehead. Jackson over reacted by falling to the floor in pain but Mark could only look at Jinyoung, once again he was lost.

“Move?” He asked, taking Jinyoung’s hands in his own.

“I bought us a house, an actual house. The firm wants to make me a partner, it came with a pretty decent raise. You’re about to open your second clinic… I thought… if we’re getting married then we need a proper place to start that chapter in. Maybe big enough for us to have kids….” Jinyoung looked down, nervous he might have overstepped by jumping the gun so quickly. 

“You knew I was going to say yes didn’t you?”

“I had every hope.” Jinyoung looked nervously at Mark, but found that Mark was giving him that same fond smile that had Jinyoung’s body melting into the ground.

“Then take me home my love, show me where we’re going to raise our children.” Mark got up on his tippy toes and pressed a firm kiss to Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung just snaked his arms around Mark’s slim build to draw him closer.

“Have I told you today that I love you?” Jinyoung beamed down at Mark, rubbing their noses together.

“No, but there’s always a first.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! if you loved it please please let me know, comments are everything to me. you can also hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin)! i'm accepting new prompts that i'll work on after masked is finished! again, you guys really are amazing, thank you for giving my work the attention that you do. i love hearing from all of you guys, your love for the stories keeps me inspired to write. i hope we can continue this markjin love affair together.


End file.
